


The Charming Murderer

by CaptainMomiji



Series: The Charming Murderer [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Magic, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Hoodoo, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, New Orleans, Sexual Content, Violence, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMomiji/pseuds/CaptainMomiji
Summary: New Orleans radio host who has very peculiar tastes, stumbles upon a gorgeous young blonde whom he sets his sights on. Manipulative and charming he won’t stop until he gets what he wants.(Summary written by Brandon G. Thank you so much!)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: The Charming Murderer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742524
Comments: 62
Kudos: 234





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Trigger Warnings⚠️  
> (These will be posted at the beginning of chapter that contains heavy content)
> 
> This series contains some heavy material and not all characters are close to their canon counterpart.
> 
> I am not a writer and this is my first fan fiction. I have not written anything in such a long time so this may be a bit rough around the edges, and there be some mistakes I need to correct. I am sorry, bare with me. 
> 
> Yes the format is a bit wonky I am trying to fix it but still have more to work on. I have listened to the feedback and fully agree with about the spacing and paragraphs. The dialogue and all is a bit whack at the but it will be fixed tomorrow.  
> Thank you all for the help. 😁
> 
> All Hazbin Hotel characters belong to Vivziepop. There are a few of my own non canon characters thrown in for more content and context but do not play a major role in the series. 
> 
> This story was written with the help of two amazing people my sister Alex and Brandon. Thank you both for your support and help.

Alastor had been a famous radio host for several years nows. He was the star of his own show and all of New Orleans loved him. Being a man of many talents he is quite popular among all types of people, and gets along with just about anyone. But throughout the years he has been harbouring multiple dark secrets that would make anyones skin crawl. If only the people knew that their beloved radio host was indeed a murdering psychopath, what would they say then? Those thoughts always made Alastor laugh. 

One particular evening the radio man took notice in a young blonde girl. She often watched Alastor from afar and seemed to quite the adoring little fan. He took notice of this instantly but kept to himself. She may be watching him but he was also watching her, studying her. She had short blonde hair that was like rays of sunshine, her beautiful smile made her glow, and the best part was she looked all to innocent and he could just eat her up. 

After a long night at the station the girl was waiting for Alastor. No doubt to tell him her feelings. He locked the doors and on that night and decided to approach her. He couldn’t get the young dame out of his head. The image of her haunted his dreams and thoughts daily, it was driving him insane and was to much to take. Alastor flashed a smile, his signature grin that was full of charm and a hint of something else, something more sinister. He walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Why hello there dear.” 

The girl turned around so fast she nearly bumped into Alastor who had been standing very close to her. The shocked expression said it all, she couldn’t believe he was standing there. 

“Why correct me if I am wrong darling but are you a fan? I have been noticing you watching me for the past couple of weeks and I have been waiting for you to approach me. But it seems till now you have kept your distance. I promise you I am not frighting and I will not hurt you.” 

The girl shock ridden could only stare at the man in disbelief. He gave a small laugh waiting for her response, this seemed to snap her out of it.

“Oh! I...I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to stalk you or anything. I was trying to get my courage up you see, so I could talk to you. I....I really like you. I listen to your radio show all the time, its absolutely perfect. I have been wanting to meet you for a very long time....” she suddenly stopped when Alastor wrapped an arm around her Shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. 

“Well my darling if that is not the sweetest thing I have ever heard. You truly are something else. How intriguing.” 

He looked down at her. The girl had been blushing ever since Alastor first touched her shoulder. He loved the way the innocent girl reacted to his touch, so shy and helpless. He leaned down close to her while watching her. 

“So darling I don’t think I caught your name? Seeing as how you know mine its only fair? Wouldn’t you agree?” He chuckled.

The girl looked up at him and he studied every detail of her face. She had big bright eyes, rosy cheeks, and a few sun kissed freckles. She was so nervous all she could do was stutter her name in response. 

“Ch....Charlotte, my name is Charlotte, but.....uh...my friends call my Charlie....” 

Oh she was adorable and Alastor needed her. “Well Miss Charlie.” He spoke her name softly, “wouldn’t your parents be worried you are out so late?”

Charlie looked down at her feet and was fidgeting with her fingers. “Um, I live alone.....I’m eighteen and I....I moved here to try and start my life and career....” 

Before the girl could say another word Alastor’s face lit up like a kid in a candy store, he abruptly interrupted her. “Oh well then, that is something my dear. Off on your own living all alone, that must be scary.” 

He was trying to hide the excitement in his voice but was so ecstatic his heart was practically jumping for joy inside his chest. 

“Well dear I know it is late but how about we go for some coffee or something. You can tell me all about yourself. I would love to hear your story.” 

For a split second if one really looked they could see another intent in Alastor’s eyes, a darker and more sinister one. Charlie brightened up and nodded her head yes in agreement. She was very lucky after all, catching the eye of the famous radio host.

The two walked together on their way to the cafe. Alastor watched as Charlie was giddy with excitement. 

“Oh wow I am the luckiest girl alive! I never thought I would get to meet you. I moved from Lafayette, that is where my parents live now. I use to listen to your show every morning before school!” She blushed a little. 

“I always imagined you were so handsome, and then I saw you in the papers!” She giggled more. “And I was right!” 

Alastor gave a smug smile hearing her talk about him. “Well that is very fascinating dear but tell me about yourself as well.”

Charlie continued giggling some more at his response and apologised. 

“Well I am from Lafayette like I said. I grew up there. I finished high school a few months ago and my parents got me a house here. I told them I wanted to start my own life and career and they were really supportive, but they did say if I did not have a job by the end of the summer I had to return home.” She looked down a little, her smile fading. Alastor noticed this and pulled her close.

“Smile my dear! You know you’re never fully dressed without one!” 

Charlie looked up and smiled at Alastor. 

“Your so kind. Thank you.” 

Charlie continued to talk about her life and school but was all to eager to adore the radio host. She was clearly infatuated with him and had been for a long time, it would be obvious to anyone who heard her speakor saw the two. 

“You know Alastor you are a lot nicer than I thought. You are handsome, charming, and I just love your voice. Heck I could listen to you speak for hours! You must have a lot of admirers huh?” She looked up at the man who seemed to have a bewildered expression.

“Oh? I suppose so. I do not pay much attention dear.” He ran a hand through his hair and laughed. “So since you are new here how about this cafe? They have excellent drinks.” She looked up at him and nodded. They walked into the cafe and sat down.

Charlie sat next to Alastor in the cafe. The host was not one to take much interest in another, let alone being seen in public together. He did not care for others after all. The host was one of many tastes, those mostly consisting of his own twisted desires. Alastor leaned in close to Charlie and placed his hand on her thigh. He squeezed a little and looked down at the blonde. It was obvious from her shyness how she felt about the man. He moved his hand up and gave a another squeeze. Smiling down at her he asked. 

“You love me don’t you Charlie?” His voice purring. Charlie blushed as she was embarrassed by the contact. He leaned in closer to her. 

“You would do anything for me wouldn’t you darling. You love me. Oh Charlie.” He slowly moved his hand up on her thigh. The girl blushed but was not able to look the man in the eyes. 

The waitress walked by handing blonde her hot chocolate and the brunette his coffee. Alastor smiled wide and thanked her for the beverages. Charlie watched as her marshmallows puffed up filling with the brown substance. She poked the cup and smiled pulling it closer to her. The radio host Alastor watched her every move. He was studying the innocent girl. 

Oh how he wanted to ruin her, make her need him and beg him for mercy. However the man knew there was no satisfaction in a quick kill. Make the girl want and need him, then go in for the kill. The taste of victory would be so sweet if done right. 

No one had noticed how the radio man looked at the girl. There was a hungry passion in his eyes. He continued to move his hand up the girl’s thigh. She tried to focus on her drink while blushing uncontrollably. She had never been treated in such a manner. 

The man was bold and he would not back down. He leaned in once again close to her and with his other hand pulled her hair slightly so she looked up at him. His smile charming yet wicked. Her face turning red as she looked the man in the eyes. She was at a loss for words. He looked her over and studied her neck. Oh how it would look so beautiful painted in crimson. 

Alastor gripped the steak knife on the table. His thoughts racing as he stroked the blade subconsciously. Charlie looked up at him, her blush and smile fading from her delicate features. When the man noticed a change in her demeanour he let go of he knife and ran a finger along her neck. 

“Oh my darling what is wrong?” His voice soothing and full of that charm that made him so popular. She stared into his eyes and blinked. Though she would never admit it now, she was being worked over by the famous radio host. 

“I do hope you are ok my dear, you look awfully pale.” Alastor said while flashing a fake smile. Charlie shook her head trying to dispel any negative thoughts and simply smiled. 

“Everything is wonderful. I still cannot believe I am here with the famous radio host himself. All of New Orleans would be jealous if they knew.” She chuckled. 

Alastor could eat up the attention he received from the younger girl. There was no one more highly recognised than himself, in his own eyes that is. The man was very narcissistic and held himself above all others. After all why would he not hold himself to such a standard. He was a famous radio host who had his own show. The people adored him and always wanted to be around the man. Though he loved the attention from others he was not fond of its people. Many times he had receive unwanted advances, as well as contact. Alastor did not like to be touched or have his personal space invaded. Though the man did not mind invading others. He often got a kick out of making one coworker in particular uncomfortable.

He brushed his fingers through Charlie’s wavy blonde hair and started to stroke her leg again with the other hand that he placed on her thigh. Charlie froze and looked down at his hand moving up on her leg. 

“Uhh....Alastor...I..” she was stuttering and could not form a complete sentence. Alastor shifted so he was closer to the girl. 

“Yes darling?” His voice almost seductive. “I...I think...I think I should...um head home. It is getting awfully late..and I have a job interview tomorrow...” Alastor let out a small chuckle and removed his hands from the girl. 

“Of course darling. I should not keep you here. You need plenty of rest for your interview. I am sure you will do wonderful by the way. After all who could say no to such a charming belle.” 

He took his wallet out and placed some money on the table then got up to leave. They walked together out of the cafe and stood for a moment before someone spoke up. Charlie looked down at the side walk but could feel Alastor staring at her. 

“Should I walk you home dear?” He finally spoke. Before Charlie could reply he cut her off. “It is very dangerous for a darling girl to walk home alone at night. I am sure you heard there is a crazed killer on the loose.” 

Charlie looked up at him and smiled. “Oh, yes I have heard. I listen to your show you know.” She giggled and grabbed her arm nervously. It was only Alastor so it should be ok if he walks her home. That would give her the opportunity to learn more about what made the radio host tick, seeing as he was well guarded, cautious, and not to mention a very mysterious fellow. His coworkers did not even know much about him, only one had anything to really say. 

His cohost, who Alastor despised. Would often be talking about the famous radio host to others, sayinghow Alastor seemed odd and creepy. There was something off about him but he could not pinpoint it exactly. That angered Alastor so he made it his mission every day to annoy the other and make him as uncomfortable as possible. 

——

Alastor and Charlie made their way through the dimly lit streets of New Orleans. Charlie being to shy to make much conversation so it fell on to Alastor, who did not mind rambling on about himself, and mostly his job. Charlie could see how excited the man was to talk about his work. Her face turned red while listening to Alastor go on and on. She could listen to him for hours. But something was a bit different, a bit odd. He seemed almost completely different than how he was at the cafe. This bothered Charlie a little as she wracked her brain for answers. 

“So how about you darling?” He looked down towards Charlie. She suddenly shot her head up to look at him. Embarrassment graced her features as she had not heard a single word of what he had said. 

“Oh. I’m so sorry Al. Can you repeat that please?” 

Alastor raised a brow and put his hand to her forehead. “Are you sure you are alright? You seem distracted?” The radio host was mocking her. 

When he said and did those things she felt a pain in her chest, was he upset? “Oh no, no, no. I...I was just thinking.” She waved her hands up dismissively. Alastor looked annoyed but carried on. 

“So how much further then? He was getting bored. “It sounds like you need some rest darling.” Just as he finished his sentence they came up to her house. 

“Just here.” She smiled. “Would you like to come in? I know its late but...” she trailed off. Why would he want to she thought. She wanted to try and fix the situation before heading off to bed, or else she would be up all night thinking about it. 

“Sure why not darling. I just can’t stay to long. I have business else where.” 

“Business this late at night?” She looked confused but proceeded towards the house and up the front steps onto the porch. They made their way inside with Alastor close behind. 

“Make yourself at home! I will make us some coffee. Do you want any biscuits or maybe something else to eat?” 

She made her way to the kitchen. The girl did not notice Alastor close behind her and when she turned around to grab something off one the counters she was met with Alastor standing very close to her. His smile looked wicked and nothing like the charming one he wore while they were walking together. He stepped towards her so she was backed up against the sink. He places his hands beside her trapping her in. The radio host pressed his body close to the girls and looked down at her. The girl was blushing her face was as red as a tomato as tried to process this turn of events. He then grabbed her skirt bunching it up at the sides and lifting it up slightly. 

“Oh Charlie. Don’t worry I will take good care of you.” He pressed his body more firmly against hers so she could not move. He leaned down close to her and before he could do anything else there was a knock at the door. 

Alastor moved away from Charlie to stand beside her. Still a bit shock ridden the girl did not move. “Are you going to get that or should I?” He spoke up and sounded annoyed. Charlie came out of her stupor and fixed her skirt. She left the kitchen and walked with purpose to the front door. 

“Who could it possibly be this late at night.” Her hands were shaking as reached for the door knob. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. To her surprise it was her long term friend Vaggie. 

“Oh Vaggie! I am so happy to see you! I was scared for a moment.” 

She laughed but the other girl just stood there looking lost. “Is everything alright? Come in! Come in!” 

She reached for her friend and pulled her inside. Something was wrong but she knew not to push Vaggie about it. Vaggie had a hard home life and she always knew that she was welcome at her friends if the situation should arise. Vaggie went to sit on the sofa and Charlie followed her doing the same. She sat next to the other girl and took her hands. 

“Would you like something to drink? I am making coffee.” She said softly and smiled. Vaggie nodded at the idea of something nice and warm to drink, maybe it would calm her nerves. Charlie went to fetch the hot drinks and return to her friend. Alastor followed behind Charlie and sat down in one of the chairs in the sitting room. He eyed the other girl up and down. She looked broken, and all he could think of was could he make his Charlie look the same before his little game came to a close. When Vaggie noticed the man staring at her she shot him a look that could kill. 

“Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?!” She growled. 

Alastor busted out in a fit of laughter. 

“Well that is not very lady like to talk in such a manner.” 

Charlie hurried to settle the growing tension in the room. 

“Vaggie! Its ok. This is Alastor. The radio host I was telling you about.” She smiled wide with a small blush flashing over her cheeks. Vaggie looked shocked and confused. 

“This is Alastor? That famous radio guy you were telling me about? Umm....Charlie he is old.” 

Alastor’s smile twitched as his nerves were being worked over by the new girls rudeness. “Well you sure are bold. I am thirty-three darling. I’m not that old.” 

Vaggie’s mouth flew open. “What!” She looked to Charlie. “Really Charlie?! If your parents found out they would kill you.” 

Charlie looked a little worried but tried to hide it behind a smile. “Oh please Vaggie, its alright. I am eighteen. I can take care of myself.” 

She looked to Alastor and back to her friend. “But please do not tell them.” 

Vaggie looked even more furious. “They trust you you know. That is why they got you this place to live and to help you get a career started. You have it so easy and you are very lucky Charlie. Do not let this creep ruin everything. All men are the same they only care for themselves.” 

Alastor just sat back and watched the interaction take place. This was proving to be quite the entertainment.Vaggie looked over to him. He had a smug grin on and she so disparately wanted to smack it off his face. She turned back to Charlie still mad but knew nothing would sink in, not while Alastor was there. 

“Well I hope your not sleeping with him. Thats disgusting.” 

Charlie almost spit her coffee out and looked towards Alastor who was unfazed by the statement. Charlie was so flustered she could hardly speak. “Wh....noo! No.....I am....we...we are not doing that.” 

She finally managed to form her sentence. 

“Good because if you were I am sorry Charlie but I would have to tell your parents. The last thing you need is to end up pregnant by this creep.” 

Alastor stood up and Charlie took notice walking over to him. 

“Alastor please. She.....she can be a lot to deal with but she means well.” 

Alastor walked over to Charlie and played with her hair. “Its alright darling I an not upset in the slightest. It just so happens to be getting very late and I have a few things to finish up this evening. So I really must be going.” 

Charlie looked down feeling so small. She could not help but think his sudden leave had something to do with her friend. “Then I will walk you out.” She lead him to the front door. “I had an amazing time with you darling, lets do it again? Soon I hope.” 

He took her hand and gave it a little kiss before turning and leaving. Charlie could only nod in response. She was at a loss for words. As he was stepping off the front porched she finally called to him. “Alastor! I..I had a fun time too! Thank you so much. See you soon.” 

She gave a smile and a wave. Alastor walked off with a menacing grin and thoughts of how he would break his little Charlie. He would start by pushing her friend away. That rude girl had to go. 


	2. His New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Charlie finds herself a new job that may lead her into more danger as she gets to know the famous radio host more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger warnings⚠️  
> •semi gore
> 
> ❌Update❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

Alastor woke up early the next day to prepare for work. He felt groggy and exhausted. It seems his nightly escapade made him more worn than he initially thought. No matter a cup of coffee should do the trick. He got dressed and made his way to the kitchen to start some water to prepare the coffee. He took out a mug from the cabinet and went to place it on the counter. That is when he noticed a spot of blood he missed from the night before. His smile brightened at the thought of the fun he had. But how could he be so careless, he was slipping a little. Oh well he would clean it later. He hummed to himself while making his coffee and sat around for a while before leaving for work.

——

Alastor walked into the radio station holding the latest newspaper that had the gory details of a new victim that had met her end at the hands of the New Orleans serial killer. The radio host was greeted with many hellos as he walked over to his desk. He gave a wide smile and greeted them good morning in return. Sitting down at his desk he looked over a few reports to get ready for the broadcast. He leaned back in his chair and accepted a coffee from one of the secretaries who was no doubt trying very hard to please the man. The radio host thanked her and went back to his reading. He sipped his coffee till his cohost came and sat in the desk next to his. 

Alastor looked over at the man and took the opportunity to frustrate him.  
“Oh helllllooo Jarvis.” Alastor stood by Jarvis who was sitting in his seat. Alastor leaned up against the desk and when the other host would not pay him any attention he quickly snatched the papers from his hand. “I said hello. Don’t be rude dear.” Alastor arched a brown and tilted his head. 

Jarvis was not in the mood to deal with Alastor so early in the morning. He turned to look at the other man and grumbled.  
“What do you want Alastor? I am trying to work. You know, that thing we get paid to do.” 

The radio star only laughed and leaned over the other man. He placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. “You really are no fun. Where is the fun in teasing you if you do not react how I want you too.” 

Jarvis rolled his eyes and tried to removed Alastor’s hand. Alastor let go of him but proceeded to pull the chair away from the desk. He sat in Jarvis lap and put his arms around the other mans neck.  
“Now now old sport. Don’t get your knickers in a twist. Smile!” Alastor said while laughing. Jarvis tried to push Alastor off but the man quickly got up. “Come now! We don’t have all day. Stop messing around and lets get to work!” Alastor said mocking Jarvis. 

He turned on his heels to walk toward the broadcasting room. Alastor sat in front of the radio equipment and looked it over. Everything was nice and neat just as he had left it. Everything had to be precise and perfect, the same went for his home as well, with the exception of this morning. Leave no trail behind and there will be nothing to follow. Alastor placed the headphones on and brought the mic closer to him. He was prepared and always loved this part of the day. Jarvis sat next to Alastor and did the same putting on the headset and grabbing a microphone. The red light flashed and in three, two, one! They were on the air. 

“Good Morning New Orleans! Your favourite radio host Alastor here! Looks like its going to be a pleasant day today. So get out there and enjoy it while you can! I’m going to switch things up a bit today, for another girl was found dead late last night. Be warned these details are quite gruesome and caution is advised. 

Mary Franklin age eighteen was found dead this morning. Her body was dismembered and authorities say that she may not all be recovered, however they are doing their best. The young woman’s head was found near the bayou to the east where it is expected that the remainder of her body was fed to the gators. It is hard to tell from these recent killings what this murdering mad man is after but it is suspected that the man be cannibalising his victims. So far no concrete evidence on this, it all speculation but seeing as how certain organs and body parts are missing it is quite possible. 

The victims who were found with missing organs have been reported with multiple stab wounds, gun shots, and wounds carried out by an axe. It also seems this lunatic tortures those before he kills them. Some suspect a bit of foul play as well. Just awful isn’t it folks!

Please proceed with caution ladies and gentlemen and do not go out alone at night unless absolutely necessary. These killings have been happening over a span of a few years and there is still no real leads on who the perpetrator may be. We will be reporting more as new details arise.”

Alastor almost seemed to be bragging and getting a real kick out of talking about his work. Oh how he wished he could see his listeners faces as he explained the gory details. He shifted in his seat placing one legs over the other and shook his head. Jarvis was staring at Alastor with a curious expression. Was Alastor really enjoying this? He seemed to be getting off on this which was disgusting to say the least. He knew Alastor was a bit creepy and odd but this, this was sick. Jarvis seemed appalled and when it was his turn to speak he just sat there with a shocked expression looking Alastor up and down. Alastor really was enjoying it, little more than he should be. 

“Jarvis dear, anything to comment then? Usually you always have something to say?” Alastor laughed into the microphone and patted Jarvis on the shoulder.

Jarvis only shook his head ‘no’ and looked away from the radio star. He could not stomach another minute of this, he had enough. He took the headphones off and stood up walking out the door and slamming it behind him. Alastor didn’t seem to care much and continued on talking about the weather and the latest jazz bands. Soon enough hours flew by and Alastor was ready for a break. He took the headset off as soon as he was off the air and walked out the room. He met Jarvis’ gaze and walked over to him. 

“What was that for? Why did you just leave?! You cannot just do as you please! We have a show to run. If you make me look bad one more time I swear I....” Alastor was furious but stopped abruptly when noticed a familiar blonde haired girl. 

Alastor stopped yelling at Jarvis and walked towards Charlie. “Charlie darling! What are you doing here?” He smiled down at her. She was with his boss who looked over towards Alastor. “Ah Al! You know this bright young gal? She will be working with us starting tomorrow.”  
He pat Charlie on the shoulder. Alastor watched his boss touch her and tried not to visibly flinch. All the while Jarvis was watching Alastor from his desk. 

“Ah well isn’t that super!” Alastor said. “Mind if I show her around then? I am sure Jarvis can take over the show without me for while. Seeing as how he made a complete ass out of himself earlier he owes me.” The boss nodded and made the comment on how Alastor should not take all day, but he did not mind. “Splendid! Let us go then darling!” 

Alastor took Charlie by the arm and pulled her close to him.  
Before showing her around he fixed her a cup of coffee, he knew she must be tired from the night before. Unbeknownst to anyone, including Charlie Alastor slipped a pill into her drink. He handed it to her with a smile and watched how she started to drink the warm beverage. 

——

Alastor was almost done showing her around the radio station only having one room left to show her. He helped her walk as she was slowly starting to get a bit dizzy and could not walk straight, though she remained fully conscious and aware. The new room he brought her to was dimly lit and never used, it had only really been used for storage more than anything else. He led her in and locked the door behind them. Charlie busied herself looking around and did not notice what Alastor had done. 

“Wow this place sure is something! This is all so exciting! I can’t wait for my first day.” She turned to face him and saw him standing close to her and smiling down wickedly. 

He backed her up against some old desks and lifted her up so she was sitting on top of them. Charlie’s face turned bright red as she looked up at the handsome man. He stepped in between her legs and placed his hands on Charlie’s legs. He slowly started to lift her skirt and leaned into her. Their noses touching and lips only inches apart. Alastor stepped in closer yet again. This was so unexpected and Charlie did not know what to do nor how to react. Everything was spinning and she felt a bit heavy. All she could manage was to shut her eyes and not make a sound.

Alastor was lifting her skirt up more and it frightened her a little. She was only eighteen, she had never done anything like this before and she didn’t know how to even act. Alastor grazed his fingers up her thigh and pulled slightly on her panties teasing her. He loved watching the panicked look in her eyes once they shot open. She quickly closed them again and grabbed Alastor’s shirt. 

She could not explain this feeling she had. She wanted him but was scared, her body was screaming yes and no at the time. Something about Alastor scared her and she wanted to push him away, but then on the opposite side she wanted to give in, she wanted to be his, she wanted to make him happy. Charlie’s eyes shot open and a fear ridden expression crossed her face as Alastor slipped a finger into her. He smiled and started laughing at her reaction. Her whole body tensed and all she could do was grab his shirt tighter. Charlie was not sure what to do. This made Alastor laugh at her, he loved seeing her squirm. 

“Oh darling you don’t like that? Don’t worry it will feel good soon enough.” He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.  
“I promise.” Then leaning down further he bit down on her neck. The young girl winced at the pain and closed her eyes again. She thought to herself why was this happening? Did she give Alastor some sort of signal that said this was ok? She really did want it to happen like this, she hardly knew Alastor. 

“A...Alastor. Please.” 

The radio host looked up at her and met her gaze. “Yes darling?” He spoke in his seductive tone trying to win the girl over. 

“We......we really shouldn’t please....” she tried not to sound to desperate and scared.

Alastor then stopped as he heard footsteps approaching. He straightened himself up and shifted his trousers a bit, it seems he was getting a little to into things. He helped Charlie off the desk and helped straighter her up. She was wobbly on her feet and her head fuzzy from what had just happened and the drugs, so she just managed to stand in place. Alastor walked over to the door unlocking it, soon as the deed was done the door opened and Jarvis was standing on the other side staring at Alastor. He looked into the room and noticed Charlie leaning on the desk for support and the poor girl did not look alright.

Jarvis called over to Charlie and tried to make his way towards her to see if she was ok. The poor girl seemed so out of it, nothing like how she was moments ago when he saw her. “Are you alright Miss Magne?” He tried to look into the room and move past Alastor. But Alastor blocked the other man from entering the room and smiled at him sinisterly. 

“She is quite alright, you can leave now.” 

Jarvis looked at Alastor. “Move or I will force you. I have been waiting for a reason to kick your skinny ass all day.” 

Alastor laughed and moved aside. “Very well, you can take her back then. I have work to do.”  
He waved a hand and pushed Jarvis out of the way and walked past him. Jarvis hurried over to Charlie who was fighting back tears. 

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Jarvis looked worried at the young girl who was visibly shaking. She shook her head and tried to force a smile. 

“I am fine. I’m sorry to worry you. I just don’t feel well. I’m a bit dizzy is all.” 

Jarvis took her hand and helped her back to the front of the station. “Listen miss. I do not mean to pry, it’s not any of my business but do be careful around Alastor. Something about him just rubs me the wrong way and I am sure there are people out their who would hate for something to happen to you. I may not know you but I would not wish ill will on you or anyone else, well other then Alastor. That man can die and go to hell for all I care.” He forced a laugh at that last bit trying to lighten the mood.

Charlie smiled up to the kind man and wiped away her tears. “Thank you so much. Alastor really is a good man though. I know he cares for me and I am very lucky.” 

Jarvis gave a concerned look, it was obvious she was being manipulated. “May I ask you how old you are? You seem very young.” 

Charlie was a bit taken back by the sudden question but still managed a smile. “Why I am eighteen! This will be my first job! I’m so excited to start working with everyone here.” 

Jarvis looked surprised. Alastor really was a creep and this proved it. “Well miss, just be careful thats all I’m saying.” 

They reached the front of the station where Charlie bid everyone farewell and slowly made her way to a bench in the front waiting area. She felt so tired and worn out that she slumped down into the seat and fell asleep. 

——

After a long day Alastor was packing up to leave. He tidied his desk, lit a cigarette and was walking towards the front waiting area. He saw Charlie still fast asleep. She had been there all day. He wondered why no one had tried to wake her, maybe they figured she was waiting for the radio host. 

He walked over to her and stood in front of her taking a drag of his cigarette and looked down at the girl. She looked so helpless and so peaceful. His thoughts racing with excitement on all the things he could do to her right now. He wanted to wrap his slim fingers around her neck and choke her, watch her fight for her life. Or he thought of how he could stab her over and over again painting her in that beautiful crimson blood which must taste oh so delicious. For now he would just have to wait, with this being a public place and no privacy it would be a risky move and there was more fun to be had. He decided to sit next to her and gentle shake her shoulder. 

“Charlie. Charlie darling. Its time to get up.” When she heard Alastor’s voice her eyes shot open. He laughed at her being suddenly startled. She looked over to the man and then around the station. It had gone dark outside and was fairly dark inside as well. 

“Al! Oh my God! Did I fall asleep?” She could feel her face getting hot with embarrassment. 

“You must have been so tired after the late night you and the interview this morning.” He tilted his head to the side and flashed his brilliant smile. 

“Oh yes! I must have been. I am so sorry. I hope they do not think I’m some ditsy girl now.” She looked down at her feet. 

Alastor lifted her head up so she would look at him. “Oh no darling, no one thinks that. They all were talking about how lovely you are.” He took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. “Now lets get you home, you have a big day tomorrow! You need your rest so you are ready bright and early!” 

He stood up and then helped her up. He left the station and locked up for the evening. “Now let me walk you home dear. That way I know you are all safe sound. I could not have anything happen to my dear Charlie.” Alastor watched Charlie make it into her house and stood watching her as she entered her home and shut the door behind her. Now he was faced with the decision to pick something up for dinner or wait. Looking at Charlie always made him so hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is written with the help of two amazing people my sister Alex and amazing friend Brandon.  
> Thank you both so much. ❤️
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words and great response to this fic.  
> I would also like to thank those who have gave some constructive criticism. It has helped me a lot while trying to find the best way to write out this story. Also I do apologise for any grammar mistakes, I must admit is not my strong suit and I am trying to get back into the habit of writing.
> 
> If you more updates on the fic, art, or to see what my vision is for Alastor follow me on Twitter @captainmomiji


	3. Late Night Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •After Alastor leaves Charlie for the evening he goes out for some late night dinner. Things get a little carried away as the Radio Host indulges in his vices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger Warnings⚠️
> 
> •Gore  
> •Violence  
> •Implied Rape  
> •Cannibalism 
> 
> ••This chapter is mostly filler but I wanted to show how messed Alastor can be.  
> ••I hope you still enjoy and I am sorry its a long one. I toned down the violence and gore from what I originally wanted but of you all like this sort of thing I may add more to other chapters.
> 
> ❌UPDATE❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

Alastor walked along the river admiring the moonlight on the water. He tried to look as normal as one could so late out at night all alone. He hummed to himself and continued his walk. As he walked farther into the darkness he was scouting for something to eat. His instincts like an animal would know if he happened upon the right prey. The radio host spotted a girl alone on a bench with a clear view of the river. Alastor walked over to her and had noticed that she was crying. 

“My dear what ever is wrong? You know its dangerous out here at night.” There it was, his charm, he was luring her in. He felt so smooth and sure of himself. 

This young girl would be perfect and he must have her. The girl looked up startled when she heard Alastor’s voice. “You! You are that famous radio host Alastor.” She looked surprised. “I know your voice anywhere!” Her expression suddenly changed from sad to one of excitement. 

What was the famous radio host doing all alone and talking with her of all people. She felt like the luckiest girl alive. 

“Why yes dear! I am Alastor. So glad you listen to my little radio show. Always glad to meet a fan.” He boasted and his smile grew. Alastor was so narcissistic that it was sickening. The girl looked down to her hands. 

“I have always wanted to meet you but was to scared.” 

This girl reminded Alastor of Charlie. How perfect. Alastor pulled the girl close to him. “Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you feel the same.” He laughed a little. 

The girl nodded. 

“So darling let me walk you home? You must have everyone terribly worried.” 

The girl shook her head violently. “NO! Please! Please don’t take me home!! I can’t go back there.” Her pretty eyes started to fill with tears. Something had clearly happened to her and the radio host could use this against her. 

“Well my darling you cannot stay out all night. Come home with me, stay a while. We can figure everything out in the morning.” Oh this was to easy for Alastor. Young girls were so naive and gullible. 

The girl brightened up. “Really?! You would do that for me? Thank you! Thank you!” She hugged Alastor tightly and he tried not to flinch to much at her touch. 

“Well let us get going dear.” He held out his arm for her to take and they walked back to Alastor’s home. 

——

They reached Alastor’s home and he locked the door behind them. “Please make yourself at home darling.” He walked her over the sofa and watched her take a seat. The young woman looked up to the radio host all to eager to be in his company. Alastor was giddy with excitement about his new play toy, and meal. “Well dear how about something to drink?” He smiled. 

“Yes thank you. May I just get some water please?” Alastor nodded in response and went to the kitchen to fetch her some water. He pour her a glass and slipped a sleeping pill into her drink. Hopefully it would be enough to make her drowsy but not enough to knock her out. He wanted her to feel what was to come next. 

Alastor brought the girl her drink and could not help but smile from ear to ear. This was going to be good. More fun then he has had in a long time. He sat next to the girl and handed her her water. “Here you are dear. So tell me about yourself then? Seeing as how you will be staying the night we might as well get aquatinted don’t you agree?” He let out a small chuckle as he leaned back into the sofa. 

The young girl blushed a little, why was he so nice and charming. “Well my parents and I got into a fight. My father was yelling at me because I wanted to stay with my friends. He never lets me do anything, its not fair.” She took a sip of her water. Alastor noticed how her hands seemed to be shaking with anger, but he was not going to press the matter. Alastor did not care one way or the other about her or her feelings. All he needed was for her to become comfortable enough around him so she would let her guard down. 

“Ah I see. Parents can be cruel sometimes darling but I doubt he meant any harm.” Alastor said while placing his hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at him and blushed bright red. He was really handsome, and very sweet. The perfect gentleman. 

The young girl could not help but stare until she caught herself doing it. ‘How awkward! What are you doing?!’ She thought to herself. She quickly looked away and began taking big gulps of her water to busy herself and try to calm down. Her heart had been pounding inside her chest she could practically hear it. 

Alastor had been noticing the way the girl looked at him. Maybe she didn’t need that pill after all, oh well it was to late. The radio man smiled and put an arm around her; with his other hand he brought it underneath her chin tilting her head up so she was looking at him. “See something you like my dear?” He spoke seductively to her.The radio host leaned down and gave her a kiss and slowly started to lift up the girl’s dress. He brought the dress skirt up just past the girls knees and ran his hand up her leg. 

She closed her eyes as Alastor began putting his hand farther up her dress. His hand was warm and felt good against her smooth skin. She let out small whimper as Alastor grazed his fingers over her panties. She wanted him so bad. Leaning up to kiss him again she was met with the horrible truth that there was demon inside this man. He was nothing how he presented himself. 

Alastor quickly pulled the girl by the hair sending her head back as she winced in pain. She dropped the water glass and grabbed at his hand begging him to let go. “Oh you want me to let you go dear? That hurts?” He laughed. She began to sob as he pulled tighter. 

“Please! Please let me go! You’re hurting me!” Tears ran down the girls cheek as she continued to sob. 

The evil man looked amused. “Fine then.” Alastor was still holding on to her by the hair as he stood up and pulled her off the sofa throwing her to the ground. She let out a loud cry and tried to move as far away from Alastor as possible. 

“Oh how you look so beautiful like that my dear. Be careful now, you will get me all riled up.” He slowly walked over to her. 

The girl tried to find something to use against the demonic radio host and managed to pic up a small knife that was on one of the small end tables. She held it out frantically in front of her and continued her sobs and pleas. “STAY BACK! Don’t come near me!” She almost sounded crazed. Her eyes were filled with fear as she attempted to defend herself. 

Alastor’s grin grew menacing and hungry. “Oh my. What will you do with that dear.” The girl had no time to react as Alastor grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the side of the small table. She dropped the knife instantly and fell over. The force was so sudden and severe she almost blacked out until Alastor kicked her hard in the stomach. “Wakey Wakey.” 

The girl screamed in pain but was swiftly made silent as the radio host crawled on top of her and put a hand over her mouth and took the knife beside her. “Keep screaming dear and the neighbours will hear. Don’t be so rude. It is late and I assume they are trying to sleep.” Alastor put the knife to her throat. “Now be a good girl and stay silent.” She nodded a yes as Alastor removed the knife setting it down to the side of her once again. 

He began to pull up her skirt once again and laughed while he stared into the horror stricken face of the innocent girl. He leaned down and bit into her neck so hard he drew blood and she attempted to not to scream out in pain. He began to lick the blood and savoured every drop of the red metallic liquid. “Oh darling you taste so good.”The girl started to feel sick seeing the famous radio star tasting her blood like some sick monster. 

A sick monster was exactly what Alastor was. But more than anything he was starving and that demon had to be dealt with, though the fun always came first for him. His mother had always said do not play with your food, but Alastor could not help oh how she would be ashamed if she knew.

He removed her knickers and she began to sob even more shaking her head. “No please! Please!” She cried and pleaded. This only made Alastor laugh more and started to undo his trousers. As she cried and pleaded he rolled his eyes and picked up the small knife. He stabbed her once in the shoulder. Her eyes grew wide with pure fear and shock. Letting out a small scream was all she could do, she knew this would not end and there was nothing she could do. 

“Now be a good girl and shut up.” That was the last thing the girl heard before passing out. 

After several long agonising minutes later she woke up to pain like she had never felt before. She looked down and saw a knife imbedded in her stomach, and her clothing gone. She felt a heat and bodily fluids between her legs. She began to scream and cry out. She then reached for the knife but there was no way she could take it out herself. She looked around and saw no sign of the radio host. All she could do was lay there and cry. He had raped her and now she had a knife in her stomach. 

Alastor was in the kitchen when he heard her screaming. He sighed to himself and grabbed the butcher knife from the counter. Walking back into the sitting room he walked over to the girl and stepped on he end of the knife in herstomach pushing it further in. Blood began to pool around her and stain the area. Looking down at her the radio host looked nothing like the charming man he presented to others. His suspenders hung down at his hips, his bowtie gone, shirt buttoned halfway up, his hair a mess. Was this the real man behind the mask? Not a charming gentleman but a madman. 

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet.” He growled as he crouched over her. “Tsk Tsk. Look at you. Such a mess, but I must admit so beautiful. Maybe I have outdone myself this time.”He ran a finger down her stomach and through the blood that had formed around the knife. He brought his finger to his lips and stuck his tongue out to taste more of her sweet blood. “Mmm so delicious my dear.” 

The girl had no time to react as Alastor ripped the knife from her stomach and threw it to the floor. The smaller knife was then replaced with a bigger one as he plunged it in to her lower stomach. With sheer brute force he slide the knife up her stomach to her chest. 

Like a hungry dog he tore into the girl. Cutting and digging through muscles and ligaments Alastor was slowly losing himself into the madness. He laughed as the girl screamed in pain and horror. This was what he thrived on, this is what he needed. As he cut into her deeper and deeper the girl could slowly feel herself fading. At that point Alastor did not seem to care he was hungry and as he reached her liver he tore it from her insides. As he pulled the organ out he let a maniacal laugh while looking down at the girl. He bit into the organ tasting blood and the raw carnage. He looked down at her one last time smiling his cheshire grin. “I think I have outdone myself, what you think dear?” The young girl could not speak, all she could do was watch Alastor until she slowly faded away. The maniac radio host was the last thing she ever saw. 

Suddenly the room got cold and Alastor looked around, something was off. It was not long before he saw a figure coming from the shadows. To Alastor’s surprise he recognised the figure. “Papa Legba!” Alastor sounded surprised. He stood up dropping the organ from his hands and looked up at the other man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is written with the help of two amazing people my sister Alex and amazing friend Brandon.  
> Thank you both so much. ❤️
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words and great response to this fic.  
> I would also like to thank those who have gave some constructive criticism. It has helped me a lot while trying to find the best way to write out this story. Also I do apologise for any grammar mistakes, I must admit is not my strong suit and I am trying to get back into the habit of writing.
> 
> If you more updates on the fic, art, or to see what my vision is for Alastor follow me on Twitter @captainmomiji


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Alastor gets a visit from a certain angry voodoo deity who claims the radio host has backed out of a certain deal that was struck a long time ago. Will a new deal be made or will Alastor unknowingly seal his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I am sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I really am not happy with it and been in a bit of a funk lately. I hope though it is at least a bit enjoyable. 
> 
> •Thank you all for being patient with me and supportive. I am very glad to see people reading my story and enjoying it. And thank you for all the comments, kudos, likes, and help. ❤️
> 
> ❌UPDATE❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

The voodoo man sat and looked at Alastor, his smile mocking his host. The murderer was still standing over the dead body and looked up at the voodoo man with a mixture of shock, horror, confusion, and a bit of amusement. Thats odd. What could Papa Legba possibly want with the famous man. Alastor tilted his head and began to laugh, his laughter echoing throughout the room. Blood coated his teeth and lips, he had devoured the girl like a hungry animal. 

Papa Legba watched as the murdering madman laughed. It had been some time since he last saw Alastor and things had surly changed. Starting with Alastor’s sanity, he had always been one who thrived on the hunt but now, now he was obsessed and it slowly started to rip him apart. Legba could not prevent this, but in a sick sense encouraged it. Maybe just maybe he could use it against Alastor, if needed. Alastor had made a deal all those years ago to start from nothing to get to where he was now. He left his horrible past behind him and never spoke of it to anyone. Hell, he gave up any shred of humanity he had left, it had been worth it for him though. He no longer had to starve, he had his dream job, people loved him. Fame and glory, that was what the man had always wanted, but wasn’t that everyone wanted deep down. Now the thirty-three old man had a debt to pay. He had not been paying his dues and the voodoo man was not pleased, he would not tolerate such behaviour. In the end he always got what he wanted, and Alastor would pay up one way or the other. 

Alastor stood to face the taller mysterious man still. As he looked him over her could tell something in his demeanour had changed from the last time he saw him. Legba never made house calls so why now. Did the radio host do something wrong? Was he in trouble? Legba smiled at Alastor and it looked to be one laced with sinister intent. He looked around the room till his eyes focused on the bloody corpse underneath Alastor. 

“It seems you have been busy my dear friend.” Legba started to speak in a calm manner that was almost unnerving. “I have been watching you. You have forgotten our deal, hmm? I helped you, so why did you forget me my dear boy. Need I remind you of how I gave you the position you are in. I granted you your hearts desires. You were nothing without me. Nothing but a young starved man who couldn’t find a decent job. Your greed caused you to seal the deal. You would do anything to become the famous radio host you are today. All I asked in return was a few souls here and there. I thought with your murdering sprees this would be quite easy for a man such as yourself. I do have people to please and other deals to be resolved after all.” The voodoo man was becoming more and more angry as he spoke to Alastor. 

“So why did you forget about me!! About all I have done for you!! I can and I will end you!! I ask for simple favours in return and you can’t even do that! So let me make myself clear boy! You will hand over your new precious little pet, her soul is innocent and pure. In exchange you will be relieved of your duties to me, for now, until I call upon you again. How does that sound?” 

Alastor stood perfectly still with his head tilted processing the information he just heard. If he handed over Charlie he would in simple term be a ‘free man’, sort of. But what would happen if he did not hand her over. Charlie was his, and she was such a beautiful play thing. He wanted to corrupt her, break her, and devour the girl. So why should he hand over something that belonged to him. Alastor hummed to himself as his thoughts ran rampant with the pros and cons of the situation, but what Alastor wanted he always got. With a wicked grin Alastor finally spoke. 

“And if I refuse?” He arched a brow. “See Papa Legba, I like Charlie. I have plans for her. I want to play and indulge her in this game of house for while. I want to break her. I want to see how far I can push her. There is nothing more satisfying than seeing someone break under the mental pressure and madness. So you see I simply cannot hand her over. I have to much invested in this little game and I will win, I always win.” Alastor was challenging the other man and it did not go unnoticed. 

Legba laughed and walked over to Alastor and grabbed him by the throat. “Don’t you dare disrespect me! I will show you no mercy! If you want to continue down this path then be warned. I to will play a game with you and this game concerns your life. You want madness and chaos, I will give you madness and chaos. I can and will take every last bit of sanity you have left till there is nothing left to take. Maybe then as the madness sets in, you will come to your senses and beg me for mercy. However if you do not you will be the reason for your own downfall. Do I make myself clear!” Papa Legba dropped Alastor who hit the ground with a loud thud. 

Alastor only laughed in response. His cocky attitude was surly not a welcoming site for the other man. But Legba had warned Alastor and there was nothing else to say. Just as quickly as he appeared he vanished. But not before having the last laugh. “You belong to me Alastor, do not forget that.” Then a strange voodoo symbol in red appeared on the side of Alastor’s neck. It burned and was no doubt a warning of what was to come. But Alastor being a cocky bastard could have cared less. He turned to the body and bloody mess on the floor. 

Alastor sighed and got up dusting himself off. “Well seems I have work left to do. Better get started or its going to be a long night.” He smiled down at the corpse and yet again admired his handy work. It was no secret Alastor took pride in his work. He quickly busied himself and hummed while he cleaned. His thoughts going back to his beautiful Charlie. Maybe he should take her on a little date, no doubt she would like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Papa Legba is intermediary between the loa and humanity. (The crossroads between earth and the hell) 
> 
> •He is sometimes depicted as making deals with others but can be quite a trickster. It also said that he takes the souls of the innocent and dammed to be hell, or to be judged. 
> 
> •All this information I have gathered and more have been results of various different depictions of Papa Legba. But to best work it into my story I combined a few different versions so I could work with Alastor making a deal.
> 
> •If you have any questions about anything I will be more than happy to try and answer or direct you to some sites I found my information on. There is so much more I could type and say about him but it will be worked into the story later and I don’t want to make this to long.


	5. Their Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Alastor takes Charlie on a date. Is he truly falling for the young girl or is it all part of his elaborate scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Hello Hello. I thought since I skipped a few updates I would go ahead and post chapter 5. 
> 
> •I feel much better about this chapter and hope you all enjoy some light fluff and a hint of something else. Hmmm. 
> 
> •Also once again sorry the last chapter was so short but this one is longer so it makes up for it right. 😆
> 
> •If anyone is interested in updates as well as my cosplay for my Charming Murderer I post often to Twitter @captainmomiji
> 
> ❌UPDATE❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

It seemed like ages since Alastor last saw Charlie but in truth it had only been one day. Oh how he missed her though. That beautiful blonde hair, those dazzling large eyes, and who could forget her beautiful and sweet smile. The girl was the picture perfect description of innocence. She was so young and naive that it pained Alastor to his very core. It was a good thing the man had a habit of applying self control when needed. 

And self control was exactly when he needed at the moment. With the prospect of asking the young dame on a date he needed to be on his best behaviour. No wicked and foul play for the radio host. He must mind his manners and be the perfect gentleman he always presented himself to be. He would put on his best suit and freshen up real nice. He would look oh so smart while asking his beloved out. 

That day at work Alastor was all to prepared to feel a tad sluggish due to his evening activities and that unwanted visit from a certain deal maker. But in truth the radio host felt great, fantastic even. His heart leaped for joy in his chest as he watched Charlie ideally busying herself with her daily errands. She was bringing coffee to a few workers before she caught Alastor staring at her and watching her every move. She smiled at him and quickly made her way over to him. 

And there she was standing at his desk in a beautiful pink dress with her hair in waves and framing her face ever so slightly. Charlie beamed a smile in Alastor’s direction as she stared back at him giggling. Alastor was so lost in thought he did not seem to fully grasp the idea that she was standing right in front of him. As soon as he came back to reality he shook his head and his smile widened. 

“Why hello dear. How are you today?” He looked her over well and studied her face as he waited her response.

Charlie couldn’t help but blush at the radio host when he spoke to her. She was like a young school girl talking to her first love. Which was not that much of a stretch. She loved Alastor though they had only been together for a few days. But it was not Charlie’s fault, she was already smitten with him before she even met the man. She hardly knew him yet she would do almost anything for him and to stay by his side. If the radio host found that out it may be the end of poor Charlie though. 

Giggling in response to Alastor’s question she simply answered. “I am fantastic Al. How are you?” She still felt a tad shy and awkward talking to him at work. It made the other girls stare with jealously and it made Charlie uncomfortable. 

Alastor reached out a hand for her to take and she gladly did so. “Why my dear I am good as ever. I actually have something I wanted to ask you.” His smile shined like the sun but it never reached his eyes. No one ever caught on. How could they? He was Alastor, sweet and charming Alastor the radio host. Alastor straightened his bowtie with his free hand before speaking again. “My dear Charlie I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow. I have the whole day off and I would love to spend it with you, if thats ok.” His bright smile turned smug. He knew she would say yes. 

Charlie’s eyes went wide and she was only able to nod a yes in response. Alastor chuckled at her sudden change and let go of her hand. “Ok good then! I will pick you up tomorrow say eleven. We can spend the whole day together.” 

“Oh yes Alastor! Yes! That sounds fantastic!” Charlie had come back to her senses and was jumping up and down in excitement. Suddenly she stopped once she noticed the scene she was causing. With yet another blush she nodded to Alastor and told him she would wait for him after work so they could talk more. 

———

After work Charlie was waiting for Alastor. She loved watching him while he was in his element and it made her heart flutter and butterflies fill her stomach. What she did not like though was the constant flirting from other girls. Yes Alastor was very handsome and he sometimes indulged them as to not appear rude but it still did not sit well with Charlie. But she knew Alastor was hers and he would never do anything to hurt her. 

Alastor finished up his work and cleaned his desk before meeting with the young girl. When they were all alone he grabbed her by the waist pulling her close and planted a kiss on her lips. ‘Sweet as ever.’ He thought. He pulled away leaving Charlie wanting more but he spoke before anything else could be done. “So how about I walk you home then? Can’t be to careful with a killer on the loose.” Charlie agreed and Alastor locked up the station before they made their way to Charlie’s house. 

The two talked about the anticipation to come the following day and the excitement that was waiting for them. The radio host loved seeing his Charlie so excited. He was not sure why. There was no doubt in his mind his feelings for her were all an act. Maybe it was just the thought of her being his and the maddening thought of him breaking her and making her his greatest work yet. 

When the they reached Charlie’s house the poor girl looked a bit sad. She invited Alastor in but he had to decline. He had business at home to finish. He kissed Charlie goodnight and watched her enter her home before he turned to leave. On his way home he smiled with glee thinking of his dinner that he procured the night before and of seeing how this date with Charlie would go. He had a few ideas but kept them to himself not wanting to spoil the surprise. 

———

The next day 7:00 am

Charlie was up early eager and excited to get ready for her big date with Alastor. She would fix her hair in pretty waves, put a touch of makeup on and wear a beautiful white dress with a small flower print. 

Alastor too was up early. Not as eager as Charlie but thrilled for the day none the less. He would wear his brown suit, fix his hair so it wasn’t as wild and untruly as it had been the past couple of days. Those days Alastor had been having a hard time sleeping so his self care lacked but was still up by many peoples standards. After all Alastor prided himself on the way he looked and he adored all the attention he got from his fans.

———

11:00 am

The time had arrived and Alastor was punctual and waiting on Charlie’s door step. He knocked a few times before Charlie could be heard rushing down the stairs to answer the door. She swiftly pulled the door open and saw a dashingly handsome Alastor. She blushed and fidgeted with her hair. “Oh Alastor! You look so handsome. Well you always look handsome. I mean uhhh....come in! Come in!” She opened the door wider to let Alastor in. He gladly stepped in and looked around as he stood in the entry way. He had been to her house once before and left on unpleasant terms with her best friend Vaggie. 

Charlie noticed him looking around and giggled. “Forgot what it looked like already huh? Come on sit down. I have a few things to finish up before we leave. I am sorry I hope you don’t mind. It took me a while to find the perfect outfit and my hair was a complete disaster and....” she stopped when she saw Alastor smiling and staring at her. 

“Oh my dear you look the perfect image of beauty. I would expect nothing less from you.” He leaned back into the sofa and crossed one leg over the other. “Please take your time. I am happy to wait. I’m just glad to spend time with you any way I can. There it was again that perfect charm he had mastered. Charlie nearly melted every time she heard it. His voice was addicting and like velvet. 

“It won’t take long I promise Al! Do you need anything while you wait?” Charlie couldn’t believe she forgot to ask that sooner. Her parents would not be pleased with her lack of hostess skills. 

“No no dear. Do not worry about me. I am fine.” 

And with that Charlie quickly zipped upstairs to complete her outfit before rushing back down to Alastor. 

———

11:30 am 

Thirty minutes later they were out the door. Charlie held on to Alastor’s arm as the they walked into town to start their new adventure together. This reminded Charlie of the day she confessed to Alastor she liked him. That was such a good day and she held it dear to her heart. 

Alastor brought Charlie to a cute little boutique dress shop. The couple walked in and the bells above the door chimed letting the shop keeper know they were there. 

The lady walked up to the two and smiled. “Well hello there. How may I help you? Looking for anything in particular?” She asked looking at Alastor and Charlie. 

Charlie looked up to Alastor not sure what to say or do. She was not even sure why they were there in first place. Alastor on the hand smiled and spoke to the lady. “Why yes my dear. I am looking to get a few new things for my darling Charlie. I was thinking maybe in the colour red, or perhaps pink. Something that will complement her hair and skin tone nicely. 

The woman nodded in response. “Oh yes sir! I have just the thing. Please follow me. I will pull a few dresses while you two have a seat next to the fitting rooms. Come come!” The woman ushered the two to the back area where lounge chairs a sofa sat in front of two fitting rooms. Then the lady hurried off to go collect a few dresses. 

Looking at Alastor Charlie blushed and bunched up her dress in her hands. “Um Al.” She sounded embarrassed. “You really don’t have to do this for me. I can buy my own things. Its not that I don’t appreciate it, but uhhh well.....I don’t want to be a burden on you or anything...” 

Alastor pretended to be surprised but in reality he could have cared less. He wanted to do this because he wanted to dress her up and make her feel special. “Please Charlie. You are not a burden I am doing this because I want to. I care for you and I have every right to spoil you.” 

The shop keeper was back before Alastor would say another word. She had quite a selection with her as well. Alastor looked over the dresses carefully. “Hmm how about these two.” He pointed to a red dress and a pink dress. The woman handed them to Charlie and the young girl hurried to try them on.

Trying on the red one first. She was not sure how she felt in the colour. It made her stand out and she was not use to being the centre of attention. When she exited the fitting room she walked out shyly. The shop keeper praised Charlie for her beauty but it didn’t seem right to the young girl. Alastor stuck out his hand and called to Charlie. 

“Come here darling. Let me get a good look at you.” Charlie walked over to Alastor with her head held down. He pulled her into his lap and lifted her chin. “My darling what is wrong? This colour suits you well. You look gorgeous, and not to mention its my favourite colour. I would love to see you wear more red.” The radio host looked to the woman and told her they would be taking the two dresses and asked if Charlie could wear this one out, to which the woman happily agreed. 

Charlie tried to protest about the dresses but Alastor would not listen. “Charlie I told you I like that colour and you look beautiful in it. What more do you want me to say? I like it for you so we are getting it, thats final.” Though he acted innocent something seemed off about the way he was treating Charlie. Alastor was becoming very possessive and controlling over the young girl.

After they left the shop Alastor took Charlie to the hair salon. He explained to to the stylist Charlie’s hair was getting to long and losing some of its natural wave. He explained that Charlie would look best with her hair a tad shorter and a few inches above her shoulders. Charlie had no say as Alastor explained yet again what he wanted for her. The young girl felt she could not argue because she would not win but also she wanted to please Alastor. What if he left because she didn’t comply to his demands, she was not going to let that happen. 

When Charlie was done Alastor was thrilled. She had met his every demand for the day and she was on her way to becoming his new favourite play thing. 

All day Alastor and Charlie spent time together. They went to eat at the cutest little café. Charlie had ordered some beignets and Alastor just got his usual black coffee. He watched Charlie as she lit up once her tasty treats were in front of her. 

“Oh these look so delicious! I could eat them every day. Yummy.” She smiled.

This made Alastor laugh and he took a sip of his coffee. “My dear you don’t want to eat those to often or you will get sick and possibly won’t be able to fit in your dresses anymore. And do be careful you don’t get that powder sugar all over you, you will look like a mess.” He chuckled to himself. 

Charlie knitted her brows at his remarks. ‘Thats kind of rude.’ She thought but kept it to herself. “Of course Alastor. I will be careful I promise. She carefully ate her food and Alastor just sat back still watching her. 

The older man seemed a tad bored now. He took out a cigarette and lit it. “So when we are done here what else would you like to do dear? He took a long drag and blew the smoke out. He felt relaxed which was a relief. Mostly because his thoughts went back to his darker interests as he saw Charlie eating. He couldn’t wait to taste her. His precious little Charlie. 

Alastor was now lost in thought and didn’t hear Charlie talking to him till she reached out and touched his arm. “Um Alastor? You ok?” She looked concerned. 

The man was suddenly thrown back into reality and shook his head trying to dispel those evil thoughts. “Oh why yes dear. I’m sorry. Did you say something?” 

Charlie’s concern only grew as she listened to his response. Alastor seemed a bit odd sometimes and this definitely counted as one of those times. “Um..I was saying I don’t mind what we do. I just want to spend time with you.”

Alastor glanced down at her hand still touching him and hummed in response. Charlie saw him looking at her hand and quickly withdrew it. Then Alastor spoke up. “Well my dear are you done? I’m getting tired of sitting here.” 

“Yes. I’m done.” Charlie responded and Alastor took out some money placing it on the table and they got up to leave. 

Not much else really happened after that. They walked around the town, listened to bands play on the streets. Everything was such a perfect day and Charlie didn’t want it to end. She looked up at Alastor who had been staring a strange looking street performer. 

“Um Al. Thank you for today. I had a really great time.” Her blush was back. 

Alastor peeled his focus away from the performance snd glanced down and Charlie. “I am glad Charlie. I wanted to do something special for you. I am thrilled you liked it. Now tell me dear. You would do anything for me wouldn’t you?” His smile changed to one laced with sinister intent. “Because you love me right Charlie? You would do anything for me.” He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her close. 

Charlie was a bit taken back by the sudden Change. Something seemed off about Alastor, eerie even. It had been happening off and on all day but it was hard to place. Maybe she was just imagining it. Who knows. 

“Yes Alastor.” Was all she could respond before she was cut off by Alastor speaking again.

“You will love me and only me. I won’t let anyone else have you. Do you understand? I need you Charlie.” 

The innocent girl was all to naive and she blushed more and giggled. “Yes Alastor I.....I love you....and I will never leave you. I will always be with you.” If Charlie had the guts she would of kissed the man but something told her no to run away and never look back. But since when did Charlie listen to that nagging feeling. 

“Good girl. Now shall I walk you home? Maybe we can continue our conversation at your house? I really don’t want to carry these boxes all day.” Alastor chuckled and looked down to the boxes in his arms. 

They began to walk back the way they came and those evil thoughts came back to Alastor as he stared at Charlie. They had been passing in and out of his head all day. His hands around her throat. Her begging for her life. Him stabbing her over and over again. And him finally having his way with dear Charlie. Maybe he would get lucky tonight. The demons were getting harder to tame and he wanted to bask in the glory of his vices and reap a small reward for himself. But the killing, that would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Thank you all so much for all the support you have given me. I am truly so thrilled people like my fanfic and look forward to reading it. I never would have thought so many people would actually read something I wrote. I promise to be better at updating in the future. Once again Thank you.


	6. Unforgettable Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Charlie invites Alastor into her home. All seems well but Alastor has other plans for his dear little pet. Will Charlie notice before its to late or will she become another victim of the New Orleans murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️  
> •Rape
> 
> •I posted these ⚠️⚠️ before anything goes down so if you read this and do not feel comfortable finishing up the last bit I totally understand. It will be mentioned in the next chapter but very briefly 
> 
> •Please know I do not condone any of Alastor’s actions. 
> 
> •This chapter may not be suitable for everyone and I am sorry. I felt the need however to finally show a little bit of how awful Alastor really is. He is slowly slipping and so his actions will reflect that. 
> 
> •Please do not send hate about this relationship. I fully am aware how toxic it is. I am also aware that Alastor in canon would never do this, but as I have said before my fic and the characters in it are very different than the versions in the pilot episode.
> 
> ❌UPDATE❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

Alastor was getting accustomed to being invited into Charlie’s home. It was without a doubt something he was hoping for tonight. He followed the girl into her home and made his way to the sofa he sat at just hours before. Yet again as he previously did he crossed one leg over the other and watched his Charlie, but this time she hurried to the kitchen to prepare coffee for them both. After the water had been set to boil she came back and sat next to Alastor. Was that good idea? 

Alastor pulled her closer closing the space in between them. He ran his hands through her hair and beamed a bright snug smile at her. “My dear have I told you how wonderful you look today. Especially with that dress on.” The older man ran his hand up Charlie’s thigh. Charlie was not sure what to do in such a position, a position she often found herself in. She laughed nervously and watched Alastor’s hand ever so slowly creep it way up. 

Up and down in a slow rhythmic pace Alastor ran his hand along the girl’s thigh. Charlie was so shy and no doubt Alastor could see that. He had only once before got a tad lucky with her but was quickly interrupted. Not this time though, no this time they were alone and he would take what he believed to be his. 

“So my dear sweet beautiful Charlie.” Alastor’s voice was low as he leaned in closer to the naive girl. “You said you loved me. So you would do anything for me correct.” He was trying to lure her in and though Charlie was uncertain she clinged to his every word. It was no secret Charlie was hoping and waiting for an ‘I love you’ from the man. She wanted Alastor but at the same time everything seemed to be moving so fast and it scared her. Something was not right but what. 

Alastor continued to speak those words every young girl wants to hear from their lover. “I need you Charlie and I care for you more than anything in this world.” He slowly started to lift her dress. Charlie just sat there next to Alastor completely at his mercy. “My dear Charlie. I think of you day in and day out. I want to show you just how much I care for you. Will you will let me? I promise you I will be gentle.” 

Charlie’s mind was screaming NO while her heart fluttered and spoke YES. ‘Yes give in to the man. Give him what he wants and he will surly love you. You will be his.’ Her heart sang.

But how could she. Yes legally she was an adult but she had just recently turned eighteen and she was still new to the concept of love, dating, and sex. It scared her. Why couldn’t Alastor just be happy with how she was and take things slow. 

‘Oh God Vaggie will kill me if she ever finds out.’ Charlie thought to herself. Vaggie was her long time best friend and they told each other everything. The two girls were like sisters and they were always there to help one another. But not this time. Charlie knew if Vaggie found out then it would be the end of their friendship and the end of her relationship with Alastor. So what was she suppose to do. Was she suppose to lay down and take it or try and explain the situation to Alastor and hope he understood. ‘If he loves me he would understand.’ Charlie thought to herself. 

In a small voice Charlie finally spoke her truth. “Umm..Alastor...I..I do love you. I love you more than anything but I..” she went silent for moment and looked down to the floor. “I don’t know if I am ready for this. I am still new to everything and I want to please you but...” she was cut of by Alastor laughing. 

“Oh my dear if you want to please me then why do you resist.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. ‘No Charlie you have to stand your ground. Don’t let that brute push you around and force your hand.’ This time her inner voice belonged to Vaggie. Vaggie always knew how to stand up to men, especially men like Alastor. 

“Alastor I do love you. I never want to leave you. But can we just take things slow. Its not that I’m saying no forever just for right now.” There she said it and that was as good as it was going to get. 

Alastor froze and he stared at Charlie. “Sticking up for yourself I see how very admirable.” He removed his hand from her thigh and pulled her into a kiss. She kiss him back and once he pulled away she looked into his eyes. He seemed annoyed he was not getting what he wanted but he had been trying to hide the emotion.

“Thank you Al, for understanding.” Charlie cuddled into him as they talked about nonsense till Charlie was falling asleep inAlastor’s arms. Alastor brushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. The young girl really was a doll. 

“Oh my dear I always get what I want and right now I want you.” Alastor’s smile was wicked and he had no intention of actually leaving without getting a little taste of his pet. 

As Charlie lay asleep against Alastor he sat there watching her for the longest time. He loved the way the dress hugged her body and accentuated her slim figure. He could not and would not ever get enough of that beautiful girl. He continued to caress her cheek, then down her neck all the way to her breasts. He brushed his fingers lightly across them and watched her face for the slightest movement. Nothing. He was safe. He didn’t want to stop there so he trailed his fingers down her torso to her hips stopping short of her womanhood. Alastor smiled to himself, he would finally have what was his. But he must be careful.

The radio host slowly and carefully moved Charlie away from him. Alastor had an idea and if it worked, well lets just say Charlie would never be the same again. Alastor went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and put a pill from his pocket into the glass. He looked around the kitchen till he located the spoon and he began to stir the liquid to help dissolve the pill faster before he brought the glass back to Charlie. He lightly shook her awake and in almost a whisper he called out to her. 

“Charlie. Charlie dear wake up. Its getting late and you should go to bed. Here I will help you.” He placed the glass on the coffee table and helped the sleepy girl up. He walked her back to her room and into bed. Charlie was still half asleep so she was completely reliant on Alastor. Soon as Charlie was in the bed Alastor went back for the glass and handed it to Charlie. Very sleepily she looked at the glass confused. Alastor chuckled and sat next to her. “Drink it my dear. Just a little. It will help you sleep.” Charlie was not sure what that meant but did as she was told and took a few drinks from the glass before laying back down. Alastor tucked her in, kissed her on the forehead, and wished her a good night before leaving the room. 

The radio host was smiling ear to ear as we went to sit back on the sofa and wait for the pill to take effect. It would be about thirty minutes and Alastor sat back on the sofa full of anticipation and excitement for what was to follow. He had waited so long and finally he would have her. She was his and she belonged to him, he would make certain to be the first lover she had.

Thirty minutes thats all it took. Charlie was out like a light and sleeping soundly. Alastor hummed to himself as he quietly walked back to Charlie’s room. He was lucky she lived alone it made everything so much easier. 

⚠️ TW:Rape ⚠️

Standing over her bed like a looming shadow Alastor moved Charlie’s hair away from her face. He pulled the blankets back and slowly ran a hand up her leg lifting her dress in the process. That mad Cheshire grin finally reached his eyes and lust was all the radio host could think about as he inched her dress up more and more till it was bunched up at her stomach. Alastor looked at her panties and tilted her head. She was so simple and naive, clearly she was a virgin. He chuckled a bit to himself before continuing. 

Alastor crawled on top of charlie and pulled her panties down to her ankles. He then leaned down and began to kiss Charlie’s neck as he slipped a finger inside her and started to tease the unsuspecting girl. It was a miracle she did not wake, it must have been that pills but if Alastor took to long or was not careful enough she would wake up and it would be bad for the dear radio host. 

Finally Alastor had his darling Charlie where he wanted her. He could not bare it any longer he needed more. He took his suspender off and threw them to floor before hastily buttoning his trousers. ‘Do it you know you want to. You have waited so long for this and she is driving you mad. Just a little taste thats all.’ A taunting voice inside his head kept saying. Alastor shook his head to try and get the voice to stop but it was no use. He looked down to Charlie who was out cold, it was now or never. 

The radio host pulled his trousers down and positioned himself over the sleeping girl. He slowly inserted himself into her and began thrusting in and out of her. “Oh Charlie you feel so good.” He spoke toquietly to the sleeping girl. He could take it no longer and began to get rough with his darling and she slowly started to stir underneath him. 

Charlie woke up to pain between her legs and Alastor on top of her. Shock, confusion, and fear hit her all at once and she began to squirm underneath him. “Stop Alastor please stop!” She began to cry. “It hurts. Alastor please stop!!” But the radio host would not listen, he put a hand to her mouth to try and shut her up. Tears were streaming down Charlie’s face and she had no idea why this was happening to her. 

The look Charlie gave Alastor angered him and made him want to choke the life out of her. How could she look at him that way. “Don’t you love me Charlie?? You told me you did. This is what people do when they love each other, so stop crying dear.” He removed his hand but Charlie only began to beg and plead once again for Alastor to stop. Alastor looked appalled and wrapped his hands around her throat and began to squeeze as he quickly and roughly thrusted deep inside her.

“Shut up! You should be thankful for everything I have done for you and I ask nothing in return. Is this really the thanks I get?” His grip was getting tighter and Charlie was struggling to breathe. She could feel herself no longer able to fight and her eyes closed but she could still hear that haunting laugh. She was now unconscious yet again and at the mercy of Alastor. “Goodnight my darling.” Alastor smiled as finished up with his little pet.

———

Charlie woke up all alone and in a dark room, Alastor was no where to be seen or heard so she figured he had left after he got what he wanted. She could feel body fluids between her legs. She knew what had happened. She curled up into a ball on the bed and cried. “How could you Alastor. How could you.” Her sobbing echoed throughout the dark and quiet room. Eventually Charlie had cried herself to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day, but how could she face Alastor. With everything that happened tonight she knew she had to leave him but how she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I hope you all are ok after reading this. I know it was some pretty messed up stuff. But I tried to keep it as simple as possible. But this is the defining moment of madness and from here on out the mental and emotional state of Alastor and Charlie began to drastically change. 
> 
> •If you are interested in any updates about this fic, cosplay, or art follow me on Twitter@captainmomiji
> 
> •Thank you all for reading and being awesome. ❤️


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Charlie confronts Alastor about their night together. Will Charlie have the courage to speak her truth and leave Alastor? Or will she be drawn back to him like a moth to a flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌UPDATE❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

Charlie woke the next morning in pain. She was mentally and physically exhausted. The memories of last nights encounter with Alastor flooded her thoughts and she began to tear up. But then she remembered what her father had said, something about not taking shit from anyone. That certainly applied in this situation. She did her best to dry her tears and get ready for the day. It would be hard pretending everything was normal but she could do it, she had too. Maybe she could just ignore Alastor and then confront him about last night later. Maybe it was a big misunderstanding. ‘NO! ‘ he mind was screaming. Charlie knew she had been wronged and that she had no choice but to stand up for herself even if it meant leaving Alastor for good. But to be quite honest Charlie was confused by it all. Yes she loved him and wanted to be with him but on the other hand he wronged her. He may say that he cares, and needed Charlie but those were hollow words that held no meaning. 

——

Alastor got up that morning feeling invigorated from the night before and was ready to take on the day. He could not wait to see his darling’s face. He missed her and couldn’t wait to get his hands on her again. He hurried to get dressed and inspected himself in the mirror. As he looked at himself a smug smile crept on to his features but soon dropped a few degrees when he noticed something different about his appearance. A strange voodoo symbol like the ones in his books was on the side of his neck. “Hmm that wasn’t there before.” Then a realisation hit him, a few nights ago with Papa Legba, he had managed to piss the voodoo man off. Was this part of his punishment? Alastor felt dread seeping in as he was sure he was being marked for something but what. Maybe he should have complied after all, but no he wanted Charlie to himself and now that he had her there was no letting go. The radio host shook his head as to dispel those negative thoughts while he finished getting ready. 

——

Alastor arrived at work bright and early as usual. He felt really good like today was going to be his day, nothing could go wrong. As Alastor went to his desk to sort through some fan mail he saw Charlie walk in. He waved to her but got no reaction back. The radio host didn’t like that one bit, why was she ignoring him. No it was Charlie, she would never do that. Maybe she just didn’t see him. As Alastor went to stand up to go and catch up to the girl he was stopped by Jarvis. 

“Look Al, I know you think you can just do as you please around here but you can’t, so will you stop stashing these ridiculous fan letters in MY desk.” Jarvis was waving several envelopes in Alastor’s face. Alastor only stood there blankly staring at the other man. He said nothing in return as his pushed past the Jarvis and went to find his Charlie. 

“Fucking creep. What was that look.” Jarvis scoffed as he went to place all the letters back onto Alastor’s desk. “I don’t see what people like about him, the mans a totally whack job.” He was mumbling to himself. 

Alastor had finally caught up with Charlie who was in the break room pouring herself some coffee. She had never been a real fan of the drink but she was tired and exhausted after that night with Alastor, she felt mentally drained. 

Alastor stood behind Charlie not making a sound and when Charlie turned around to see him there her heart nearly gave out. Charlie could feel panic coming in like a tidal wave and her hands began to shake and she could no longer hold the mug. The mug fell shattering at their feet which sent Charlie into a state as Alastor remained perfectly calm and collected. He walked closer to her and she was quick to back away but there was not much left for her to flee and she soon found herself backed against a counter with no way out. Alastor reached out to her and ran a hand through her hair. Charlie flinched at his touch which made Alastor’s smile turn into a thin line which meant he was annoyed.

“Hello my dear. You look like you have been crying is everything alright?” He went to give her a kiss but was forcefully pushed away by Charlie. 

“NO! Get away from me!” Charlie tried with all her might to sound confident and put together but her voice came out shaky and panicked instead. It was clear as day she was afraid of him, she had every right to be. But Alastor did not understand this sudden outburst. He looked stunned by her actions and a bit confused, he was lost in thought trying to process the whole situation. Then he tried to step closer to her but this only sent Charlie into another fit. “Get away from me Alastor! I’m warning you!!” Tears began to surface and Charlie was almost hysterical at this point. She saw a glimpse of the real Alastor and she did not like it. She thought she could stand her ground and confront him but in that moment there was no way. Jarvis hurried to the break room when he heard Charlie yelling at Alastor. He stood in the doorway looking at the two. 

“What is going on? Are you alright?” He slowly went to Charlie. He did not want to frighten her, something had happened but he had no idea. All Jarvis knew was he must help the poor girl and protect her from Alastor. He carefully grabbed Charlie’s hands and sat her down at the table. “What happened Charlie?”

As Jarvis spoke to Charlie trying to get answers Alastor was coming back to reality. He stood behind Jarvis and Charlie thought at any minute Alastor was ready to attack the other man. Alastor looked angry, demonic even and there was no way she could tell Jarvis what had happened with Alastor standing there. She looked past Jarvis to Alastor and spoke softly. 

“N....nothing. Its nothing Jarvis. I’m alright I promise.” She tried to force a smile. 

How could that man the one she loved be so kind yet so evil. How could she possibly still love him. It pained her heart to think on it but yes she still loved Alastor even though she was frightened of him. 

In a small voice Charlie spoke up. “Well...uh..I..I...” she couldn’t help but stutter. “I need to clean this mess....and uhhh....” she hugged her other arm nervously. “Get back to work...heh.” A smile was forced as she slowly stood up.

The whole time Charlie was talking Alastor was staring down at her. He could be frightening at times. The man stood behind Jarvis looking like a hungry animal who was ready to attack. No doubt that was just what Alastor was thinking as he listened to them. If he did not like the outcome there was no doubt about it, he would seek punishment one way or the other. Thankfully before anything drastic could be said or done Charlie walked away from the two men and went to clean up the mess she had just made. Alastor was right beside her ready to help. He kneeled down to help pick up the broken pieces of the mug. 

“Are you sure your alright darling? You seem a bit, off.” Alastor hesitated while saying that last word. 

Charlie was taken by surprise and forced that smile once again. “Yes Alastor I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep well. I think I had a bad dream is all. Uhh.” She looked to the ground staring for a moment. “Can I talk with you later, please. Its important.” There she said it, she got it out. Now all that was left was to build her confidence so she could confront him about last night. 

For a brief moment irritation could be seen on Alastor’s face but he was soon to collect himself. “Of course darling. Now why don’t you go back to work and I will clean this up. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt now.” He attempted to play with her hair but Charlie had flinched at his touch again. Alastor pretended not to notice and Charlie was not going to stick around to find out what Alastor thought of her actions. 

Their day continued as normal. Alastor hosted his show, irritating Jarvis, and made everyone laugh. Charlie typed up papers, answered phone calls, made coffee and did other small tasks throughout her day. Overall everything was good, though she tried to avoid Alastor which was not that hard since he was a busy man. Soon the day would be over and she would have to finally speak to Alastor about the night they had. 

——

Everyone was finishing up their last minute tasks including Charlie. As the people slowly started to leave, Charlie would stay behind hoping for a private moment with Alastor. Though after last night she was unsure if it was even safe to be alone with him, but she had no choice. 

Alastor and Jarvis came out of the broadcasting room. Alastor walked over to Charlie smiling and Jarvis looked at the two suspiciously but said nothing. Instead he collected his belongings and with one final glance towards Charlie he bid her goodnight. 

Oh Alastor had waited the whole day to be alone with his Charlie again. He leaned down to give her a kiss but the young girl swiftly turned her head and looked away. 

“Alastor I have something I really need to talk to you about and you better listen.” Charlie said while sounding stern, she had to lay her foot down. ‘Don’t let him walk all over you Charlie, you deserve better.’ Vaggie’s voice rang in Charlie’s ear like a reasoning force

With fake surprise and smug smile Alastor decided to play her game. The radio host moved away from his young darling and pulled out a chair to sit on. He crossed one leg over of the other and took out a cigarette and lit it. It irritated Charlie to no end seeing him acting like he did nothing wrong. She could feel hot tears forming as she balled up her shaking hands into fists. 

Alastor watched fully focused on Charlie. “Well??” He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. It was late and though he loved to be with Charlie if she was going to take this long why couldn’t the conversation wait till he took her home. Alastor went to speak up again but was cut off by Charlie, she had found her courage. 

“Alastor why? Why did you do it? I love you and I want to be with you, I would do anything for you....and....and you....” Tears started to fall onto Charlie’s rosy cheeks. “You forced yourself on me after I told you no.” 

Alastor sat statue still for a moment and took another drag from his cigarette. “Charlie my dear. I would never force myself on you. Why would you think that?” 

Anger was building up in Charlie. How could Alastor say that. How could he. 

“YOU RAPED ME ALASTOR!” Charlie screamed and the tears began to flow like water from an open dam. Alastor still sat smug in his chair but he looked surprised at the sudden outburst and raised his brows. He hummed to himself for a moment tilting his head as he tried to calculate his next move. 

“Ohhh my dear Charlie I would never do that to you. Don’t you know how much I adore you? I only wanted to show you my love, prove to you I am yours. I am truly sorry dear if you took it the wrong way. That was not my intention. And I do apologise for being rough, you just get me so worked up my dear and I can’t help myself.” 

It was infuriating to Charlie how Alastor tried to talk his way out of it. She wanted to punch him more than ever, punch him in his smug ass smile. “I should leave you, you know.” She said while crossing her arms.” 

This got Alastor’s full attention. He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his chair. He looked angry and his smile twitched. He would not let her go, he came this far and there was no turning back now. 

“What.” He said with annoyance and venom laced in his voice. Charlie only stared back at the radio host and after getting no reply from her he stood up and walked towards her. “Dear I don’t think you understand me correctly. I said I loved you and needed you, you can’t leave. Please Charlie?” He faked the pains of heartache as he begged the girl to stay. He hoped it would work, after all it worked on so many other girls. He just needed to appear to be desperate. 

Charlie looked up at him. She was tired and he was begging her for a second chance. He even said he loved her. He loved her! This made Charlie’s heart leap for joy and her tears were coming to an abrupt stop. Though she was hesitant and it pained her to say this, it had to be said. She took a deep breath. 

“Listen Alastor. I love you too and I want to be with you. But I cannot, not if you are going to do those things to me. For all I know you might have done them to other girls as well, and quite frankly that scares me. I can’t be your girlfriend if you are going to continue on like this. So how about this. We take things slow. Go on dates. Get to know each other more and then I will decide if I want to be your girlfriend again. Ok? Please understand Alastor you are my everything and this is just as hard for me as it is for you.” Charlie started crying again. It was hard for her but for the radio host it was nothing but a hassle.

Alastor was not pleased and he felt like strangling Charlie but he composed himself and smiled. He could win her back, he knew it. He always won. For now he would play her game. Through clinched teeth and a strained smile he said “deal.” 

After their conversation it had gotten later than anticipated and Charlie decided to head home alone and Alastor closed up the station and went his own way. He was pissed and there was only one for him to get all his anger out, all he had to do know was go hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️ 
> 
> •For any information on this fic you can find me on Twitter@Captainmomiji  
> (I also cosplay my version of Alastor)
> 
> •Also side note! I will be taking suggestions for one shot Hazbin Hotel fics. I have a few so far I am working on and I want to post them here as a collection of short little stories. If you have an idea you would like written contact me here or on Twitter! 😄  
> (I’m looking for more writing practice.)


	8. Mistakes and a New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Alastor and Charlie go their separate ways into the night. Both are met with something quite unexpected. Alastor may be testing his own fate. While Charlie meets someone new and interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Hello everyone. So sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have been struggling with what to write and I hope this is not to much of a disappointment.  
> •Not going to lie this quarantine thing has me lacking in creativity and I am overcome with so much stress and boredom. 
> 
> ❌UPDATE❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.
> 
> •Next chapter will be an interesting one though so stay tuned~

Alastor and Charlie went their separate ways that night and the radio host was left with a longing he must fulfil. It was not fair, how could his beloved Charlie do such a thing. She practically broke up with him and that did not sit well with Alastor. He had to take his anger out on something, or someone. 

So as Alastor walked home that night he was on the look out for some unsuspecting young dame. He would not admit it but he wanted someone that looked fairly similar to Charlie. He would use her and abuse her until she was no more. He would pretend she was Charlie and devour her bit by bit. Just the thought of this new found plan made Alastor’s smile go malicious and his mouth water. She would taste so good and he would take his sweet time with her. It did not take long before Alastor spotted his prey and as always used his charm and smile to lure the poor girl to him. It amazed him how easy he found this, how naive people could be, all you needed was a good smile and the right words. 

‘How mundane’ he thought. 

He looked the girl up and down. She was pretty. Shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit taller than Charlie and not as lean but she would do. Alastor smiled and approached the young girl. To her surprise she was met face to face with famous radio host. She blushed, as they all so often do, and smiled. This was to easy. 

“Hello my dear. Wonderful evening is it not? I was just on my way home from work when I saw you sitting alone out here. What is a lovely young thing like yourself doing out so late?”

The girl looked up at the radio host and smiled, but it was easy to tell her facade was cracking and she happened to be on the verge of tears. “My boyfriend and I just broke up. I was on my way home but thought I would stop here one last time. This was the place we first met, it use to be so special and now it only holds painful memories.” 

Alastor tried his best to hide his disgust. His smile became strained and his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. “Well” he said in higher pitched than he wanted, he the cleared his throat and began again. “Well my dear that is quite the predicament you are in. Is there anything I can do to help relieve your pain?” 

The last thing he wanted wanted was for the girl to spill her life story, but he had to pretend to care, at least a little. But once the girl started talking Alastor instantly froze up again and stared at the girl. She was talking so fast and going on and on about how she was love with her boyfriend and they were to be married. Disgust filled Alastor’s entire being and he was getting a headache from all the sappy shit he was subjected to. Before he could stop himself Alastor found his hands around the young girls throat. He squeezed harder and harder and watched as the girl struggled to pry his hands off of her. It was no use though and in a matter of a few short minutes she was dead. Alastor soon came too and realised what he had done. Panic started to course through his entire body. His hands began to shake and he looked around nervously. There seemed to be no one. ‘Good’ he thought. He grabbed her purse and threw it into the river and walked off. Maybe if he was lucky the police would simply think it was a robbery gone wrong. Alastor watched the purse float away and then he hightailed it out of there so fast he was almost a blur. 

———

Charlie left the station without Alastor and it felt so weird not having him by her side. She was so use to him walking her home and listening to him ramble on about nothing in particular. Charlie would be lying if she said she wasn’t bummed out about not having him around. But she did the right thing, she had to break up with Alastor. Her heart was broken and all she wanted to do was cry but the tears would not come. She sighed and continued to walk the dark streets alone feeling lost and forgotten. 

Charlie was passing the busy streets when she heard a commotion coming from an alleyway. There were two sets of voices, an older man and a younger man. It sounded as if they were fighting and the conversation seemed to be getting heated and fast. Against Charlie’s better judgment she cautiously approached the alley and saw the two men’s figures shadowed in darkness. The older man had the younger by the wrist and was shouting profanities and insults. 

“Umm excuse me...” Charlie called out in a small voice. “Uhh is everything alright?” 

The alley was to dark for her to really make out the every detail of the two but it was all to clear from their voices and the small bits she could see that something was not right. The older man dropped the younger man and walked over to Charlie. 

“Fuck off girl if you know whats good for you.” He glared down at Charlie, this made her uncomfortable and a bit frightened. Now would be a good time to have Alastor around. But he would not come, he had no idea where she was, and why would he be there, she broke his heart. To Charlie’s amazement however, the younger man spoke up in Charlie’s defence. 

“Pick’n on a young lady Travis. How shameful. Beat it before I call the police and tell em you were robbing us both and threaten to beat us. Or better yet maybe I will tell your wife about your recent new hobby.”

The older man scoffed and walked away quickly. The younger man laughed and came out of the shadows and looked Charlie up and down. 

“Heya toots. You know its dangerous out here at night? You got a death wish?” The man said. 

Charlie looked the man over. He was very pretty for a male, and could almost be mistaken for a girl with the right clothing. He had shoulder length blonde hair with darker roots, obviously he was not a natural blonde. His eyes were mismatched brown and blue, he had black eye makeup on which was smeared across his face. Charlie thought maybe he had been crying. He was very thin and tall, but not as tall as Alastor. His clothing of choice was a bit odd, a pink pinstripe suit. He was clearly not from around these parts judging by his accent and attire. 

“Hello. Are you alright? My name is Charlie. I heard the commotion and it sounded like you were in destress.” Charlie said nervously. 

The younger man rolled his eyes and laughed. “Oh please doll. What would you have done? Besides get yourself killed. Ever heard of minding your own business? I can handle myself. Eh whatever. I don’t care.” He went to walk past Charlie but was stopped. 

Charlie puffed out her cheeks and knitted her brown together, while holding her arms out to keep the man from leaving. It was comical and in no way that threatening. “Listen here mister! I was only trying to help. Can I at least know your name.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Names Anthony. Not pleased to meet you and all that shit. Now beat it babe.” 

“Well excuuuuuuse me Anthony. You may not be from around here but hospitality should be common even where your from.” Charlie said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. 

Anthony was taken back by the sudden change in the young girl and couldn’t help but laugh. “You are a fire cracker girlie. I like ya. It was a nice talk doll but I got work to do and Val won’t like it if I go home empty handed. So I got to go. Hope to you again and all that jazz. Bye toots.” Anthony walked past Charlie and was soon lost in the dimly lit street. 

——

Charlie made it home and quickly got ready for bed. What a day she had. First she broke up with Alastor. Then she met some new and strange man. She was intrigued though and wanted to know more about him. Hopefully she would get to see him again and they could be friends. Speaking of friends she missed Vaggie. It had been a few days since she last saw her friend and wondered how she was doing, she would have to call to check on her tomorrow. As the thoughts slowly started to fade Charlie found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •For any information on this fic you can find me on Twitter@Captainmomiji  
> (I also cosplay my version of Alastor)
> 
> •Also side note! I will be taking suggestions for one shot Hazbin Hotel fics. I have a few so far I am working on and I want to post them here as a collection of short little stories. If you have an idea you would like written contact me here or on Twitter! 😄  
> (I’m looking for more writing practice.)


	9. Alastor’s Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Alastor has never experienced such extreme jealously until a new face was introduced. Will he be able to keep his composure and win Charlie back, or will this new found emotion drive him insane and push him over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was such fun writing a jealous Alastor. But I am curious what you think. Do you think our dear madman will bump off Anthony or will he remain calm and collected?
> 
> ❌UPDATE❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

Alastor was on his way to work a bit annoyed with the previous day. That day was a complete disaster and lingered in Alastor’s thoughts all night. All he wanted to do now was to fix the problems he and Charlie had, he needed his young darling back in his life. But as he approached the station he was met with the most unsettling sight. His young and beautiful Charlie was with another man. Who was this strange man? He looked a bit odd, blonde hair, eye makeup, that was strange, and a fashion sense that was out of this world. (Not in a good way.) If he thought he looked good in that pink suit he was wrong. However what was worse was that this new man had his darlings full and undivided attention. Not to mention she was smiling, SMILING at him. Alastor felt anger and disgust rise up in his gut. No one was allowed to make her smile that way. He HAD to make him pay, but first Alastor needed to hear what they were saying. Alastor slowly made his way over to the two and his behind a tree. 

———

“Good morning Anthony!” Charlie smiled brightly, her smile like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. “How was your night? I hope you didn’t have anymore trouble after I left. You know, since I won’t always be there to defend you.” Charlie giggled innocently and blushed. 

Anthony laughed and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Heya toots! I am good. I never properly thanked you for what you did for me that evening. So thanks doll.” Anthony placed a kiss on Charlie’s cheek. The gesture was innocent but enough to send Alastor into a jealous rage. He was going to wrap his hands around the young mans neck and squeeze till he was nothing but a lifeless corpse. And to get his point across that NO ONE was allowed touch his Charlie he would make her watch as he killed the disgusted pink suited man. 

Alastor’s thoughts raced at the prospect of cold blood murder, it was short lived though as he was soon pulled from his thoughts once he saw the new man walk away. Once the man was gone Charlie walked into the station still smiling. The radio host was not far behind as he too walked into the station. 

———

Charlie went to get the morning coffee ready while Alastor made his way over to his desk. His attention was soon caught by Jarvis at his own desk smoking a cigarette and reading the daily paper. Alastor walked over to the man took the cigarette from the older man and sat on his desk. 

“Soooo Jarvis my dear beautiful friend, how are you this morning?” Alastor took a drag of the cigarette and noticed Jarvis rolled his eyes in disdain. “I was thinking that maybe today you could help me with....” The famous radio host was cut off by Jarvis.

“Get of my desk Alastor. I am not in the mood to deal with you. Yesterday you hurt Charlie and today you act as of nothing happened. What the hell is wrong with you. Are you that dense or just nuts?” 

Alastor scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine be that way some friend you arrrrre.” The younger radio host got off the desk and for a moment looked like he was going to leave but then decided to sit in Jarvis’ lap instead. This made the older man freeze up and his mind go blank. 

“Hello Jarvis, I heard Alastor was here too so I brought your coffee and...” Charlie stopped mid sentence seeing the two men. A blush spread across her face like wildfire. She was lucky she had a tight hold on the mugs or they would have crashed to the ground and shattered into a million tiny pieces. 

“Oh! Charlie dear. You have our coffee, excellent. I could use a little pick me up. What about you honey.” Alastor wrapped his arms around Jarvis’ neck and smiled. 

Still stunned Charlie was unable to move or speak. Jarvis on the other hand come to his senses and was not pleased with Alastor’s new antics. “Get off me will you! I’ve had enough of your bullshit already.” He pushed Alastor off. Defeated yet laughing hysterically Alastor walked over to Charlie grabbed his coffee and went to his desk. 

———

That day Alastor reported the murder case of a girl who was strangled to death in the night. He was surprisingly able to keep his composure throughout the broadcast. No doubt it must have been a tad hard, but with no evidence linking him to the case he was a free man still. His cohost Jarvis on the other hand seemed to notice how agitated the radio star was. Alastor seemed to be on edge, yet tried to remain calm and collective. 

“And thats all for now folks! Stay safe and stay tuned~” Alastor spoke into the microphone signing off. 

“Well that was better than I expected. Poor girl though, such a tragedy. Tsk tsk.” Alastor shook his head and tried to refrain from laughing. 

Jarvis caught on to Alastor’s disgusting game and pulled him by his bowtie. “Listen you little shit! I do not know what has gotten in to you but you need to check yourself. Your slipping and not in a good way. If I didn’t know better I would say you know more than you let on and....” He stopped talking and looked at top of Alastor’s shirt collar, there was some strange symbol on Alastor’s neck. “What is that?” He asked curiously and raised his brows. He never noticed the strange marking before, it was unlike Alastor to get a tattoo. This caught Alastor off guard and be began to panic internally. He knew Jarvis would not drop the subject, so drastic times called for drastic measures. Without thinking Alastor leaned in to Jarvis and quickly kissed him. This act caught Jarvis off guard and he pushed the radio star away from him. 

“What the FUCK are you doing Alastor! Have you gone insane!” Jarvis wiped his mouth trying to erase their kiss. “Out of all the things you could have done you do that. Goddammit!” The older man stood up and stormed out of the broadcasting room. Everyone took notice including Charlie. She walked over to the open door and saw Alastor sitting there in a daze. 

“Alastor are you alright? Were you two fighting again? I wish you could just get along. Why is that so hard?” She kneeled down placing her hands on Alastor’s knees. 

Alastor looked down to Charlie and put a hand under her chin and leaned in to her. “My dear not everyone appreciates me like you do. I am terribly sorry for all I have done and I want to make this right. Please Charlie. I have missed you and life as I know it is not the same without you.” Those sly words reeling Charlie in as she looked up to Alastor with admiration. 

The young belle blushed and nodded. “Oh Alastor I have missed you too. I am sorry for overreacting. I was just confused. Can we go back to the way things were before? Please.” 

But was she really overreacting, or confused? She knew the answer. No way in hell did she overreact. Why was she so ready and willing to forgive Alastor? Why did she miss him that much? Love, it was that simple. The girl was smitten with him from day one and did not want to let him go. 

“Oh my darling of course they can, but first...” Alastor grabbed Charlie’s shoulders tightly. “I want to know who that man was you were with. Now I know my Charlie would not whore herself to another man, am I right. AM I RIGHT CHARLIE!” Alastor was losing his composer as he dug his fingers into her shoulders. 

“Who was he! TELL ME NOW! I will NOT allow you to be with anyone else! You are MINE!! I need you! I want you! Do my words not mean anything to you! I only speak them to you.” Alastor sounded panicked and laughed nervously. 

Charlie began wincing at the pain Alastor was inflicting. He took notice right away and brought his hands to her cheeks. 

“My darling you drive me insane. You make me unable to think and act rash. I cannot bare to lose you. Please do not leave me. I will do anything for you...Yes anything.” Alastor laughed nervously again.

This change in Alastor was worrying Charlie. She had never seem him come unraveled like this before. Alastor’s actions made him look completely mad, and this scared her. With shaking hands Charlie reached up to put her hands over Alastor’s. She forced a smile and said. 

“Alastor he was just a friend. I met him last night. There was a scuffle and I helped him out, there is nothing between us I promise. I would never betray you Alastor. I love you. Now come back to me please.” 

That last bit had Alastor confused and taken back. “I am right here, I won’t leave you either Charlie I promise.” Leaning in closer Alastor gave Charlie a tender kiss and stood up. He reached a hand out to her to help her up. “lets get back to work before people start talking.” Alastor laughed and walked with Charlie out of the broadcasting room. 

Alastor stopped Charlie from walking any further and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you Charlie. But if I ever catch you with another man I will kill him. Do you understand?” He whispered in her ear. Unable to fathom what Alastor had just said she pushed away from him. 

“Thats not funny Al!” 

“Oh my dear its not meant to be funny. I’m serious.” He smiled wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •For any information on this fic you can find me on Twitter@Captainmomiji  
> (I also cosplay my version of Alastor)
> 
> •Also side note! I will be taking suggestions for one shot Hazbin Hotel fics. I have a few so far I am working on and I want to post them here as a collection of short little stories. If you have an idea you would like written contact me here or on Twitter! 😄  
> (I’m looking for more writing practice.)


	10. Charlie’s Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •After her conversation with Alastor, Charlie is left a bit frazzled and wondering who exactly is this charming man named Alastor. It is no secret she loves him yet knows so little about him. Can he be trusted?  
> ——  
> •As for Alastor tensions run high as he slowly begins to cross the point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •This chapter is heavy with Charlie and Jarvis.  
> (I had to include my little bean.) 
> 
> •This is the same day after Charlie and Alastor had their conversation in the broadcasting room. 
> 
> ❌Update❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story. 
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested. 
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

“If I ever catch you with another man I will kill him.” 

Those words echoed through Charlie’s mind while she continued her daily tasks at work. No way Alastor was serious, right? How could he say such a thing. 

“No! No. No. Alastor is not a cold blooded murderer. He is jealous. Jealousy makes people act rash and say stupid things.” Charlie kept repeating this to herself all day. She tried and tried to dissect the small conversation and chunk it up to Alastor was clearly jealous of Anthony and so he was acting in a way that was out of character for him. None the less Charlie tried to push past it and do her work without disruption, and without Alastor. 

Alastor would distract her and right now she did not want to deal with that on top of the eerie and unsettling feelings she had. Maybe, just maybe she did not know Alastor all that well. Had the man ever actually talked about his life before he became the famous star, or about his family. The answer was no. It was like the Alastor before never existed and all there was to him was the man he is now and nothing else. That only managed to further work Charlie’s nerves up. She loved a man she hardly knew, was that normal. The more she thought things over the further she was going down the rabbit hole and she was scared to see what was on the other side. Charlie was like Alice, a curious little thing, but curiosity did not always produce the answers or actions that she was searching for, or hoped for. And Alastor, who was Alastor? 

“Ahhh my head I need to stop thinking of such ridiculous nonsense. You know Alastor. Don’t be such a dumb dora Charlie. If you want to get to know him just ask. What is the worst that can happen. Maybe Alastor is the type of man to only open up after you approach him about the subject in question. Yeah! Thats right I’m sure of it.” Charlie shook her head and tried to quiet her overactive brain. “I am getting a headache. Why must I overthink everything.” She sighed. 

So to clear her head Charlie began working harder than ever. If she could keep herself busy there would be no time think of Alastor. She ran coffee to workers, filed papers, took papers to and from, sorted mail into the appropriate categories. Thats when she noticed how much fan mail Alastor had, a twinge of jealousy reared its ugly head up and she felt what Alastor must have felt when he saw her with Anthony. This made Charlie stop and once again think, was it the same or different. Did she have a right to be upset some stupid mail. 

She turned the envelope over examining the neat writing on the front. The envelope was white and decorated in hand drawn hearts with Alastor’s name in the middle. She frowned and stared at the piece of paper.

“Charlie you are being silly.” She told herself. “You have never seen Alastor read any of his mail. All he did with it was rub it Jarvis’ face and hide them in his and Jarvis’ desk. He loved to aggravated the older man. 

She continued to ponder on the subject for quite some time and did not hear Jarvis walk into the mail room. He walked over to her and smiled down to her. 

“Looks like something is on your mind? Want to talk about it?” He asked. Jarvis was a kind man, he got along with everyone, with the exception of Alastor. 

Jarvis was 45 years old, had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He had been the only radio host for years until they brought Alastor in. Thats when Alastor took the spotlight and became known fairly quickly, it did not bother Jarvis though, he was happy to step down and have a more casual role in radio. Less pressure that way. He was good looking, but it was no secret the younger girls preferred Alastor over him, Charlie included. In reality though Jarvis was to old for the young dame and he saw her more as a daughter and someone who needed watching over. (Watching over to make sure Alastor did not hurt her.) Heck even Alastor should have been to old for Charlie but she was so captivated with the man she could see no fault in him and age was just a number. 

Charlie looked up to Jarvis and smiled back. “Hello Jarvis, I did not hear you come in. Can I help you with anything?” 

The older man sat next to Charlie and looked over to the pile of mail. “I was told you were here and wanted to see if you were doing alright. You were very upset before and my money is on its Alastor related. But something else seems to be bothering you to perhaps?” 

Charlie sighed in defeat and put the envelope down. “Well Alastor and I made up I think. But he has been acting so different recently. He is jealous of a new friend I made and does not want me to see him. I tried explaining to him that nothing was going on between us but he won’t listen. And then I was here sorting the mail and I see how so many people adore him and write him letters...it....it makes me jealous and I wonder if....well...if thats ok. I know he would never do anything with anyone else. Heck, today he sort of confessed his love to me so I know he is loyal but it still has me worried. Before he told me he is not interested in other people and only wants me, so why, why do I feel this way?” 

Jarvis looked to Charlie with a pained expression. He let out a sigh and shook his head. It was no secret he did not like Alastor but he wanted to be there for Charlie. There was alway that fear that Alastor may go to far and push Charlie over the edge. The last thing he wanted was to see her suffer or end up dead because of that creep, and something kept telling Jarvis that Alastor was not to be trusted one bit. 

“Charlie, you know I do not care for Alastor, but I will tell you one thing. If he truly cares for you he will not hurt you. You should not fear if he is going behind your back or if he will hurt you again. If Alastor did confess his love to you ask yourself does he show it and if so how. Do not try to skip over the bad, evaluate everything in your relationship so far and go from there.” 

Charlie listened to Jarvis intently and nodded at his words. “You are right Jarvis. Thank you much. I can always count on you. Thank you.” The smile returned to Charlie’s face and she looked to be in good spirits again. “Well I better get back to work and you should too.” 

Jarvis stood up and chuckled to himself. It was good to see Charlie in bright and happy mood again. He bid her goodbye and left her to her daily tasks. 

——

Alastor was sitting alone in an empty room, and by the looks of it he was contemplating life. He sat mumbling to himself about Charlie and how he could not keep his thoughts straight around her. Was the way he acted a bit to much? Did she believe him or was there doubt. He ran his hands through his hair. Alastor never doubted himself before so why now, before he had always been so sure of himself and he knew he was always right. 

As Alastor started to think more on the matter he began to hear faint barking and growling noises. He looked around the room and nothing was there, hell why would there be. It sounded like they were getting closer and closer and Alastor instantly began to feel panicked. Why he was not sure, he had never been afraid of dogs before. Quickly he looked around the room nervously and again saw nothing. The noises got louder and sounded closer. With no time to think Alastor shot up out of his seat and ran out the door. To his surprise he ran right into Jarvis who caught the panicking man. 

Alastor looked completely disheveled, his hair was a mess, and he had a wild look in his eyes. Jarvis was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Alastor. He held onto Alastor’s arms and noticed the man was shaking.

“Is everything alright Alastor? You seem a bit...um...upset.” He asked cautiously. The situation was awkward but Jarvis knew he had to try and help Alastor or risk his wrath later. 

Alastor seemed to come to and pushed himself away from Jarvis. “Listen old man if I wanted your help or concern I would have asked for it. Now leave me alone.” Alastor walked off and the rest of the day ignored everyone. 

——

That night Alastor did not walk Charlie home. The young girl found it strange and was concerned but the look on Alastor’s face said he wanted to be alone. So for the second night in a row they went their separate ways. 

The walk home was lonely for Alastor but he did not seem to mind. His thoughts were stuck on those noises, those noises that belonged to vicious dogs. The dogs sounded like they wanted to rip him apart and eat him alive. Then it hit him, something Papa Legba said. 

“I can and will take every last bit of sanity you have left till there is nothing to take. Maybe then as the madness sets in, you will come to your senses and beg me for mercy.” 

Alastor froze in shock and fear, how could he have forgotten that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •For any information on this fic you can find me on Twitter@Captainmomiji  
> (I also cosplay my version of Alastor)
> 
> •Also I will be writing a spin off series with Jarvis and Alastor because I want to ship them so bad. 
> 
> •And a HUGE thank you to @ravanousscorpion (on Twitter) for the beautiful drawings of Jarvis, and helping me with more ideas for his look. ❤️❤️


	11. The Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Alastor feels he is slowly losing his mind as Legba begins to carry out his promise to torment the young radio host. This truly is the beginning of the end. Will Alastor seal his fate or is there still hope for him to change his ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •So sorry this took so long to write. To be honest I struggled with this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it all the same. 
> 
> ❌Update❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

Dogs could be heard chasing Alastor, their insufferable barking taunting the radio host as he fled the scene of the crime. The police were closing in and Alastor could feel his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest. What lead up to this moment? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that if he was caught it would be the end. No more radio broadcasts, no more Charlie, no more murder, no more Alastor.

The growling and barking began to slowly close in on him and those damned dogs sounded hungry. Alastor knew if he was caught he would be ripped open and eaten alive. A gruesome death for a gruesome murderer. 

Sweat poured down Alastor’s face and he was quickly becoming fatigued. His body was not in the shape it use to be, but why. As he kept running he soon began to lose focus and tripped over a tree root. He fell down to the ground hard and quickly tried to regain his composure but it was to late. Four dogs were not charging and bearing their teeth. 

One grabbed him by the leg and bit into the soft flesh. Alastor fell down to the ground yelling profanities and in a desperate attempt tried to free his leg from the canine. He kicked and screamed but nothing would work. As he fought with the animal two more went after his limbs. They tore through fabric and ripped through his flesh. A loud scream came from Alastor and filled the once eerie silence with a haunting cry. This only riled up the last dog and as Alastor still tried and struggled to free himself he was bit deep into the jugular. Blood poured out his neck and covered him, his clothing, and the ground in dark crimson blood. 

It was then the animals were called off and four police officers with their guns in hand walked up to the dying man. They looked down at him in disgust and disdain. Alastor had been desperately trying to stop the blood and mumbled to the best of his ability that he did not want to die. For the first time since Alastor was a child he could feel the tug of tears beginning to form in his eyes. The end of the line came for him and he knew it as one of the officers towered over the dying man stepping on the radio host’s chest pinning him down to the ground. 

BANG! 

Darkness.

Alastor woke up in a cold sweat grabbing his neck and frantically looking around the dark room. That dream seemed so realistic, it even felt real, sounded real. He shook his head and began laughing. Why was he laughing? It sounded strained and nervous, but Alastor could not stop. Had the famous radio host finally lost his mind? 

A fit of hysterical laughter and panic later Alastor turned on the bedside lamp and got out of bed. It was still dark outside but there was no hope for him to go back to bed. Instead he got up and went to examine himself in the bathroom. He unbuttoned his night shirt and frowned at the sight he saw before him. More of those symbols from his books had appeared and this time they were on his chest. Unable to comprehend what was going on Alastor simply ran his hands through his hair. 

“Well at least there are no dog marks. It was all a dream. Yeah. Heh. A dream. No reason to worry.” He laughed nervously again and looked down to see his hands had begun to shake. If everything was fine Alastor had a a funny way of showing it, and his body was betraying him. It would have been obvious to anyone that the radio host was scared. 

Alastor stared back at his haunting reflection. In that same moment as he stared at his reflection Alastor saw himself covered in blood with his neck ripped open and a bullet wound to the head. Quickly he stepped away from the mirror and pressed his back against the wall. A uncontrollable fit of nervous laughter filled the room. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours as Alastor continued to stare at his mangled and bloody body. 

“This can’t be happening. No. No. No. This can’t be happening. You’re not real!!! NOT REAL! NOT REAL! GO AWAY!!” He walked over to the mirror and punched the glass shattering it to pieces and leaving his hand a bloody mess. 

For the next several minutes Alastor picked glass out of his hand and cleaned the blood and the mess up. He thought maybe he should try and sleep after everything was said and done. However, sleep did not come for Alastor that night. 

——

Morning had finally come and Alastor had laid in bed staring at nothing in particular in his dark room all night. At this point Alastor would have preferred to toss and turn than to stare into the dark abyss going over the dream over and over again in his mind. 

Sluggishly Alastor pulled himself out of bed. His hand throbbed and he felt dizzy as a ding bat, this made him slow to get ready but eventually Alastor made his way down stairs and started his coffee. He had hoped maybe this would help him. 

“What the hell is happening to me?” Alastor asked himself. He wondered if Legba’s words were true and if he truly was damned to live the rest of his days in misery and madness. “How can this be?”

——

At work that day Alastor found himself distracted, he could not keep his mind straight and clear. All these recent events had him in a tizzy and his mind was scattered. First it was Legba, then Anthony, and now it was his sanity. What next? To be honest he did not want to find out. All he wanted was to end his torment. 

Deep in his thoughts Alastor had not quite been himself, he stared at his desk the papers were sprawled out in a mess. It was unusual that he did not even torment Jarvis as he usually did, hell he did not crack any jokes, nor try to get a rise out of anyone, he simply kept to himself. Hell even Jarvis was beginning to wonder what was wrong. 

“Alastor? Hey Alastor!” Jarvis called out from his desk but there was no answer. So Jarvis decided to try a different tactic, he wadded up a piece of paper and threw it towards Alastor. BULLSEYE! Right in the head. The contact made Alastor jump in response and turn to look at Jarvis. 

“What the hell! You damn bastard!” He lost his cool. Jarvis looked taken back by the sudden outburst. The shot to the head with the paper was innocent in theory but it all to well reminded Alastor of the other shot to the head he had received. The shot to the head in his dream, it felt so real. The swift burning sensation that he felt, the warm liquid oozing from his forehead. It all made him wonder if that was to be his fate, his punishment for all the horrible sins he had committed during his lifetime. A sane man would learn from this experience and try to better themselves but not Alastor. No, Alastor was and never will be sorry for the actions and crimes he has committed. It made him dangerous and one would even argue insane. 

Jarvis looked to Alastor riddled with questions but judging from the angered look on his face and the outburst he decided it best to mind his own business, and thankfully with Charlie close by it was easy for Alastor to become distracted once again. 

Charlie heard the small confrontation and saw the troubled look on Alastor’s face and quickly rushed over to him. “A....Alastor...are you alright? Alastor?!” She kneeled down to get a better look at his face. This caught his attention. 

“Oh my darling, my sweet Charlie. Of course I am alright. Well other than the fact I hardly slept but thats another matter entirely. So! How are you this fine morning?” He asked as he quickly tried to steer the conversation in another direction. However Alastor’s actions betrayed him as he looked around the room quickly, it was as if he was looking for something or someone. There was a sense of anxiety and nervousness about Alastor that was as easy to read as a child’s book. Charlie caught on to this posthaste. Worry was written all over her face. Alastor’s words seemed distant and fake. She knew something was off, it was wrong. 

“Ummm...” she pressed her lips into a thin line trying to think. “Umm.” She tried again. “Alastor you don’t seem here. You seem far away. I’m worried. If something happened I need to know, I want to help you. I am always here for you, for my friends.” 

“Your what?!” He snapped. 

“My friends Al. You, Vaggie, and Anthony......” Charlie was cut off by Alastor interrupting her.

“Do NOT lump me in with that....with that thing! You have no business even talking to him! I forbid you from seeing him. You are MINE Charlie, I will not let anyone else have you. You’re mine! Do you hear me? No one can touch you! No one can be with you! I....I WON’T allow it!” Alastor grabbed her arms digging his nails into Charlie’s porcelain skin. A few droplets of blood formed and she winced in pain. 

“Al.....please Al your hurting me.” She whined. 

Alastor immediately let go of Charlie and sank back into his chair. “Forgive me dear. I am not myself. Hah. It must be the lack of sleep clouding my mind.” He waved a hand dismissively. 

Charlie laid her head in Alastor’s lap allowing him to stroke her hair. She spoke softly as if she wanted no one else to hear but her beloved. “Oh Alastor, I love you. I am here for you but please do not shut me out ok.” 

“I promise I won’t my sweet. Now you better get back to work though before someone notices we both are slacking.” He chuckled. 

The rest of the day consisted of the usual daily routine and news reports. Though Alastor loved his job he was beginning to feel the pressure of everyday mundane life. He felt trapped, and what was worse he felt like Charlie would soon slip through his fingers in favour for Anthony, her new friend. He had no real evidence that her feelings may be waning, however when she spoke of Anthony it filled Alastor with such rage he at times thought maybe it was pushing his darling away. No. No, never. He would not do such a thing. Trying his damnedest Alastor attempted to push those thoughts and the memories of them aside. He had a job to do now. 

——

After work Alastor was closing up the station and on his way home. As he walked the dimly lit streets of New Orleans thats when he saw them. His Charlie, his Charlie with that hooligan Anthony. Had she not listened. Alastor had specifically said he had forbid her from seeing that other man. How could she betray him like that. Oh Alastor was pissed and wanted to rip that man slowly apart limb from limb, but a better plan emerged. Alastor would follow them, listen in on every little detail spoken, read their body language and finally get to the bottom of this strange relationship between the two. Never would he allow such a filthy animal like Anthony to touch HIS Charlie, HIS beloved and charming belle. It was time to put an end to this new found friend. 

‘Charlie only needs me. She does not need that disgusting and vile man, nor that loud mouthed brat friend of hers. I am the ONLY one she needs. I will make sure it stays that way.’ Alastor thought this to himself as he quietly walked towards the two, it was time to put his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •For any information on this fic you can find me on Twitter@Captainmomiji  
> (I also cosplay my version of Alastor)
> 
> •Also I am helping write another Hazbin Hotel AU story about Alastor called Cursed To Stay. You should totally check it out please. 👌🏻❤️  
> Summary:  
> • Justice has a love for slasher films and an obsession for killers. She wanted to start a project to bring back famous murderers homes to their beauty. One being Alastor Laurent, famous radio host; and notorious cannibal of new orleans. She sets off to restore the home only to find a deadly secret that sets her back to a time she never wanted to be in


	12. She is all Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Alastor is not pleased with Charlie’s new friendship, and desperate times calls for desperate measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌UPDATE❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

Alastor slowly and carefully walked towards Charlie and Anthony. It enraged Alastor to see HIS Charlie acting like a love stricken puppy, and with that other man. For Gods sake. They looked like the picture perfect happy couple. Anthony was gesturing wildly into the air about some nonsense Alastor could not hear. And then there was Charlie covering her mouth and giggling like a little school girl. The sight was sickening and it felt as if a dagger was stabbing Alastor in the chest. He could not lose. He would not lose. NO! That was not an option. All this time, all this effort, it would be wasted. He simply could not let that happen.

The thoughts in Alastor’s head began to fire at rapid speed. _‘_ _Would Charlie leave him for Anthony?’ ‘How can he keep Charlie by HIS side?’ ‘What should be done about this new pest?’ ‘Should he kill the other man_?’  He could no longer keep his thoughts straight and he struggled to keep himself in check. Madness slowly began to rise up within the radio host’s mind. Thats when he heard it, for the first time in a long time. A voice. It was eerie and almost demonic sounding. It came from no where but everywhere at the same time.

‘ _Kill her! Snap that bitches neck and kill her. She looks so delicious. I want her. WE want her.’_

Shock and panic flashed over Alastor’s features as he quickly looked around for the source of the voice, but he was alone. No one was even remotely close to where he stood. To try and keep his wits about him he shook his head and kept walking. It was best to pretend he heard nothing. Now was not the time nor place to lose his mind.

As he got closer to the two he hid behind a nearby tree. Alastor’s palms began to sweat and he could feel a lump in his throat forming. He leaned in closer so he was could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. 

“So should we get going? I’m starving! There is this really good café just a few blocks from here. Alastor use to take me there. What do you say?” Charlie beamed a bright smile. Her smile was one thing Alastor loved. It was that smile that was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. 

‘What the hell. How could she take  him  to one of our places. I will not allow this. I have to stop him.’ Alastor thought to himself. 

‘ _ Thats right! Stop them! Kill the intruder and take the girl. Punish her for disobeying your orders.’ _ There is was again, that voice. Alastor would have been worried if it wasn’t for the fact that he was to wrapped up in the situation to really notice what was happening to him. 

Charlie and Anthony left for the café, and Alastor followed just close enough to make them out from a distance. He made sure to be careful and not risk being seen. How could he explain this to his Charlie. Would she be able to understand. 

The two friends arrived at the café and were quickly seated. The place was a small little restaurant with a homey feel. Charlie loved it because it was not to overwhelming and she found it quite relaxing. 

“Thank you for hanging out with me. Things have been crazy latley. I would have called on my friend Vaggie but I figured she must be busy, she is always busy.” Charlie looked sad for a brief moment and looked down at her menu. “She is always taking care of her younger brothers and sisters. So she isn’t able to do much.” Her gaze stayed fixated on the menu and Anthony had noticed how her presence had completely changed. He reached a hand out to take hers. 

“Heya toots. No reason be sad yeah? Look I owe ya for savin’ my skin. Besides what’re friends for.” He smiled. Anthony could come off as rather rude at times but he deep down he was a softy. 

“Thank you.” Charlie’s bright demeanour was restored and all seemed well with the world. Or well enough for the two friends. 

Outside Alastor could see them through the large café window. He could not tell what was being said but it looked pretty serious. He saw them hold hands and saw how he had made Charlie smile. He made HIS Charlie smile. How could this be happening, not again. It was bad enough the other man made Charlie smile more than once. Only Alastor was suppose to make her smile. But to tell the truth how long had it been since Alastor made Charlie smile. He could not remember and that worried him. 

They had only been together for such a short while but looking back Alastor had always thought he treated Charlie pretty well. He took her on dates, bought her nice things, he even made love to  ( _raped_ )  her. But the truth of the matter was Alastor indeed was not a good man. Everything he did was for himself. All those dates, spoiling Charlie, it was all to keep her by his side. He had invested so much time in to his plan that at times he completely snapped afraid Charlie would see through his lies. His suspicions he felt had been confirmed, she no longer needed him, she moved on.

Alastor’s anger intensified the more he thought of Charlie with that brute. His hands were now shaking and it took every bit of self control for Alastor to not go into that café and rip Anthony’s head off. Thankfully though the two seemed to be done eating. Strange, Alastor must have not realised how long he was watching the two.

‘ _Are you really going to let them leave together?! Stop them!’_ The voice spoke for the third time, and this time Alastor answered it back.

“I can’t, not now. But he will suffer. Ohhhh, he will suffer. I can assure you that.” His smile curled into a wicked and blood thirsty grin. 

Still hiding Alastor watched the two friends leave the café. To kill time they walked around the city, Alastor always being close by. Thats when Anthony noticed something seemed off. He often caught himself looking over his shoulder. That uneasy eerie feeling of being watched lingered in the air and it made the man a bit nervous. But every time he turned to try and spot the perpetrator no one was there. 

“Is something wrong Anthony?” Charlie looked in the direction her friend had been looking. She looked confused and a bit frightened. “Uhhh is....is something wrong?” She continued to stare off into the distance. 

“Hm? Oh its nothin’ doll face. Don’tcha worry.” Anthony’s focus went back to Charlie. 

“Oh ok. Well um if its not to much trouble can you walk me home? Its getting late and its not safe out here, and I...I am a bit scared.” She hugged her arm nervously.

Anthony looked down to Charlie and nodded. The two began to walk along side each other, Alastor still close by. 

The closer they got to Charlie’s house the more Anthony began to realise something was up. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a man. That man had been following them for some time now. He seemed familiar but he could not quite place who he was. Maybe he was the famed serial killer who was prowling the dark streets of New Orleans. But to keep Charlie from worrying Anthony held his tongue until he was sure something was amiss. 

Charlie on the other hand had begun to notice Anthony’s peculiar behaviour and it wasn’t long before she too was looking over her shoulder. “Anthony, whats wrong please tell me? Are we being....f....followed.” Charlie choked out. Her voice and hands becoming shaky with unknown anticipation. She knew the dangers of walking around at night, Alastor often warned her, and like all the other good citizens of New Orleans she heard and read the news. “Ummm Anthony m....maybe you should stay with me.....uh just...just in case it is the uhhh...the killer.” 

Anthony pulled Charlie close in a protective way and tried to remain upbeat. “Oh come now! Gettin’ scared huh princess? I can take em!” He laughed, but Charlie was not convinced.

Several minutes passed and Alastor was beginning to slip up. Anthony caught many glimpses of the radio host, but Alastor did not seem to worried. He was to preoccupied with his mind racing, and the voice in it getting louder and louder. 

‘ What are you waiting for!!’  It screamed. 

“Stop! I have to follow them. I have to see. If I act to rash I may lose Charlie forever.” 

Alastor kept walking and talking to himself. He was so wrapped up in his own head that he had not noticed how close he was to Anthony and without paying attention he walked right in to him. Instantly Alastor became a flustered mess. 

“What the hell pal! Watch where you....” Anthony stopped. It was the stalker, that idiot walked right in to him. “YOU!” He pointed towards Alastor. “Whats the big idea pal following us....” 

Anthony was cut off by Charlie. “Al?” She sounded confused and looked the man over. She could always sense when something was off and without a shadow of doubt she knew something was no right. 

“Ohh....uh Charlie! Fancy seeing you here!” Alastor laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. 

‘ _Idiot_!!! ’ The voice screamed. 

“You, you been the one following us.” Anthony arched a brow and stared over towards Alastor who had taken a few streps back. 

“Oh? I am not sure what you mean my good fellow! I would never do such a thing. Ha ha ha.” There it was again that nervous laugh. 

Charlie looked a bit confused at what was happening. She looked up to Anthony and to Alastor. “Oh well, Anthony was just walking me home Al, theres no need to worry. We are just friends like I told you before.” She smiled. 

Alastor’s eyes went wide and he stared at Charlie for a brief moment before speaking up. “Of course darling. Well I am here now so I can walk you home.” Something about that statement made Anthony uneasy, he shook his head and pulled Charlie closer to him. 

“No thanks pal. I think I can handle it.” He glared at Alastor and pulled Charlie around. Charlie looked back at Alastor worried. She knew he would be mad but she did not want to upset her friend. So once again she began walking with him. 

“You know that man is a creep. There is something strange about him. He seems off. Sure he’s handsome and all but looks can be deceiving. Don’t tell me you’re in to him?”

“Well.....”

“Listen babe, I care for ya. So I’m only going to say this once. There is somethin’ not right about that man. He has been following us all day. He ain’t right in the head. Its best if you stay away from someone like him. You will end up hurt, or worse....dead”

Charlie’s eyes went wide. “Thank you Anthony. I’m glad to have a friend like you. I will be careful I promise.” 

Finally the two reached Charlie’s house and she kissed Anthony on the cheek goodbye. He waited till she was safely indoor and he turned on his heels to leave. The further he got down the street the close Alastor had gotten to the house. He never left them, he was always close by.

‘ _No one is going to take our Charlie! I won’t let them. We must act, and quickly._ ’

“I know. Do not worry. I have a plan.” Alastor waited thirty minutes before he walked towards the house and with skill he quickly and quietly broke in to the house. He walked up to the stairs towards Charlie’s bedroom, his hand lingered over the knob for a brief moment before he slowly turned it and pushed the door open. There she was laying soundly on the bed without a care in the world. How peaceful she looked. Alastor walked over to Charlie’s sleeping form and gently ran a finger down her sleeping body. 

‘ _Delicious_.’

——

When Charlie woke the next day her surroundings were different. Panic began to set in as she looked around the unfamiliar room. She stood up to make her way towards the door. Something was wrong. Something had happened. Tears filled her eyes as she began to suspect the worse. She began banging on the door crying out for help. Tear streamed down her face as she soon realised her situation was hopeless. She was trapped with no idea where she was.

Sitting in the kitchen drinking his cup of morning coffee Alastor sat at the dinning room table, a smile of satisfaction spread across his face as he began to hum a tune and continue his daily ritual. Charlie’s pleas and cries were music to ears. It was going to be a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •For any information on this fic you can find me on Twitter@Captainmomiji  
> (I also cosplay my version of Alastor)
> 
> •Also I am helping write another Hazbin Hotel AU story about Alastor called Cursed To Stay. You should totally check it out please. 👌🏻❤️  
> Summary:  
> • Justice has a love for slasher films and an obsession for killers. She wanted to start a project to bring back famous murderers homes to their beauty. One being Alastor Laurent, famous radio host; and notorious cannibal of new orleans. She sets off to restore the home only to find a deadly secret that sets her back to a time she never wanted to be in.


	13. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Charlie is trapped in a strange new place. She has yet to discover her whereabouts and who would want to take her, and why.  
> ——  
> •Alastor is trapped within the madness of his own mind and slowly he begins to doubt himself.
> 
> •Will the two be able to work through their problems or will they become consumed by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •For any information on this fic you can find me on Twitter@Captainmomiji  
> (I also cosplay my version of Alastor)
> 
> •Don’t forget to leave comments or your predictions! I love reading them and interacting with you all. 🥰
> 
> ❌UPDATE❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

———  
•Charlie’s Pov

Charlie had woken up in a strange new place. Instantly she felt like something was wrong. She had no memory of going anywhere after she had gotten home, someone must have broken in, but why. Why would someone take her? Why kidnap her. To the best of her knowledge she had no enemies. Hell she hardly knew anyone, the only people she knew were acquaintances from work (no), Vaggie (no she was her best friend), Anthony (no he was to kind), and Alastor (no they loved each other, or so she thought.) None of them seemed the type to want to her harm. She tried to make sense of her current situation but all rational reasoning went out the window and panic began to slowly consume her.

Charlie went to stand up, and as the blanket was drawn back thats when she noticed it, she was still in her nightgown. Whatever had happened it must have been late at night, maybe she was sleeping, or she was drugged. She was drugged once or twice that she would remember, it was when she was with Alastor. “No! He wouldn’t do such a thing!” She shook her head. But that thought lingered and made her panic even more. She stood up taking in the surroundings. Something about this new place, this room seemed so familiar but she could not quite place it. She then made her way to the door. Quickly she grabbed the knob to turn it but she then noticed as she tried to turn it that it had been locked, from the outside. That panic that was slowly consuming the young girl hit her like a tidal wave and she began to hit on the locked door.

“Let me out!!! Please let me out! Someone, anyone! Help me!” She cried but no one answered, no one came. The realisation that she was utterly alone threw Charlie into despair as she sunk to the floor. She cried and cried and cried. There was no hope, no one coming to her rescue, no one. The tears fell freely from her eyes as she decided to curl up into a ball on the floor. Who would do such a thing and why?

It wasn’t long till Charlie had cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of her mother and father. She wondered if she would even be able to see them again. They would never even know she was gone. If she died in this room would anyone even notice.

———  
•Alastor Pov

Alastor had heard Charlie upstairs banging on the door and crying hopeless tears. He sipped his coffee and smiled a cold malicious smile. He felt accomplished. He had successfully broken into Charlie’s home, and had taken the young girl without waking her, or drawing attention to himself. Of course all of this was possible with a little help from a handy dandy sedative he had hidden away in his coat pocket. For the first time in a while things seemed like they would be looking up for the radio host. He had his Charlie back, there were no more pesky intruders, no more loud mouthed friends, no one but him and his young belle. Ah it was going to be a good day.

Though Alastor still had certain details to work out, such as, when should he introduce himself to Charlie, how long should he keep her in that room, will he be able to break her. So many questions, and not enough time in the morning to figure them out. They would have to wait till Alastor got back from work. Though work would be a bit lonely without his Charlie, he figured he could manage. After all he had Jarvis to keep him entertained.

———

That day at work was the usual business. News, weather reports, and a new show that the boss had recommended. Alastor was not paying to much attention in the meeting but from the bits and pieces he heard he gathered it had something to do with being a crime drama.

‘ _How dull! We should spice it up. Give them a real show!’_

“Yeah and as fun as that sounds I don’t fancy getting caught. But I may have an idea to liven things up.” Alastor mumbled to himself. That eerie and sinister voice never left the younger radio host. As a matter of fact it was getting louder and more vocal, but Alastor didn’t seem to bothered by it.

From his desk Jarvis had been watching Alastor. It looked like he was talking to himself, no, more like answering someone. He always knew Alastor was a bit strange but recently the mans strangeness level went through the roof and now he was just downright odd. Maybe Alastor was not as mentally sound as he appeared to be, it certainly would explain things.

Jarvis was deep in thought when Alastor made his way over to the older man’s desk. It was no surprise to see Alastor sitting on top the piece of furniture. Jarvis sighed a defeated sigh and looked up to Alastor. “What is it now Alastor?”

Alastor laughed and kicked his feet in the air like a child. “So I was thinking! For this new show of ours I have a few ideas! And as the current star of this operation I think you should hear me out! You see I know what the adoring public wants, what they need, what they crave!” He gestured wildly into the air. “And that my dear Jarvis is a show that will keep them on the edge of their seats and coming back for more! So my idea is that we take these recent serial murders and make a show out of it!! Hm! What do you say!” The more Alastor spoke the more excited and animated he sounded and acted. But Jarvis on the other hand was not sold. He looked a bit disgusted.

“Listen Alastor, I don’t think thats such a good idea. A lot of the information we get is private and I don’t think the public will be able to handle all those gory details, not everyone is as crazy as you are. But here is an idea why don’t we bounce a few ideas off one another and get some input around the office. Why don’t you go get Charlie and we can ask her to help us. She’s bound to have a few ideas as well.”

Alastor wrinkled his nose in disgust at Jarvis’ idea, and then the idea of roping Charlie into such a thing, nonsense. “Well Charlie is not here if you have not noticed. She is out sick. Did you not realise she was gone? My coffee this morning tasted awful! No one can make a good cup like Charlie.” He laughed.

‘ _He knows!’_

Jarvis had noticed Charlie was gone but Alastor’s strange and peculiar behaviour seemed so odd that he wondered what was going on. He thought they were close, weren’t they dating or something. “Oh I see. How unfortunate. Well we have time to work out the details of the show. It has to be approved and we won’t be airing anything for at least another week.” Jarvis shrugged. “So no rush. Now that is settled can you please get off my desk and leave me alone.”

‘ _Rude_!’

“I know he is always a hard ass. Hah!”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Oh HAH! No one, no one! You’re hearing things old man. No need to be alarmed.” Alastor got off the desk and made his way back to his own. The risk of being discovered was high with Jarvis snooping and so Alastor had to be cautious around the older man. When Alastor got to his desk he noticed it had been littered with papers and a complete disorganised mess. Usually everything was tidy and clean, it made him wonder when did this start to happen. Was his life spiralling out of control without him even noticing. The more Alastor thought on it the more frustrated he became. Without thinking he screamed and knocked everything on his desk to the ground. The whole office was caught off guard by this sudden and random action, and so they turned their attention towards Alastor. Everyone was quietly staring at the man and Alastor could feel his whole body begin to shake. What was happening to him. To avoid any form of confrontation or unnecessary banter Alastor walked quickly towards the storage room he had once taken Charlie too. 

“What is happening to me! Am I losing my mind! Am I going insane!”

‘ _No. You’re perfectly fine dear.’_

“Did I do the right thing? Why did I do it? Why did I take her! I can hear her crying and it won’t stop! I CAN STILL HEAR HER!”

‘ _Whats done is done my dear. You did the right thing. She was being influenced by those bad people, we had to rescue her. If not who knows what would have become of OUR dear sweet **Delicious** Charlie.’_

Alastor looked around the room listening to the voice. Was he right. Was it wrong, he started to question everything he had done. Maybe he acted to rash. He could not tell. Then a knock sounded at the door. Alastor turned his full attention towards the door but made no effort to move. A panicked state took over Alastor and he whipped his head around the room. Did someone hear him. Do they know.

“Alastor. Are you in there?” A voice sounded, it was Jarvis.

Alastor perked up and tried to calm his nerves before answering. He had to be careful, he had to pretend to be alright. He could do this, he would did this. He had no choice.

“Yes I’m fine. Leave me alone.”

While Jarvis carefully listened he could tell something was off, it was wrong. Was Alastor really ok. Alastor seemed stranger than usual. His voice sounded strained, it was unlike any other time he heard the man speak. Against his better judgement Jarvis firmly gripped the door knob and turned it. Slowly and carefully he opened the door. He saw Alastor sitting alone in a corner grasping his hair with his legs brought up to his chest. “Al?” He spoke softly as he approached the other man.

Alastor looked over to Jarvis. He looked frantic, he looked like a wild animal. His hair was a mess, his calm and smug demeanour became a bit chaotic. “J....Jarvis.....” he looked up at the man. “W....what are you doing here?” He asked and laughed nervously.

“I came to see if you were ok. You do not seem like your typical annoying self.” He laughed and tried to play it cool. He slowly walked over to Alastor and kneeled down beside him. The distress the younger man was in could be seen and Jarvis thought maybe he should try and help him. He didn’t who knows what might happen but that was a risk he was willing to take. “Al?” He touched the man’s knee and spoke softly. “Is something wrong? You can tell me.”

Alastor looked up to Jarvis and pulled him close. He held on to the man as if his life depended on it. “J....Jarvis...don’t leave me. Heh. D...don’t leave me.” Alastor sounded crazed. He was completely unlike himself, he sounded lost. Never had the famous radio seemed so unhinged. Jarvis wondered what may have happened to cause the man such distress. He reached for Alastor to touch his shoulder but was instantly pulled in to a hug.

“Hold me. Hold me Jarvis. I..I don’t know what...is happening to me.”

Jarvis was taken aback by Alastor’s strange actions. However against all odds he held on to the man, then without warning Alastor pushed Jarvis away and laughed.

“HAH! You actually think I needed you? Don’t be so gullible Jarvis. Are you a homosexual? I swear, you’re even stranger than I but here I will be nice.” Alastor pulled the man close and kissed him. This kiss was different than the first, it was hungry and needy, like Alastor craved attention. Was he really that deprived? He slipped his tongue into the other man’s mouth and let him completely dominate him. The two made out for a few minutes before Jarvis snapped back to reality and pushed Alastor away.

“Wow you were really enjoying yourself there hmmm Jarvis.” Alastor laughed. The older man scoffed and pushed Alastor further away.

“Fuck off.” He stood up and hurried out the door before anything else could be said.

‘ _Good he is gone. We cannot get distracted! You must remain focused. Focus on the plan!’_

Alastor nodded and stood up. He knew he must pull himself together. He could not let some minor setback make him question his choices. He could do this, and he would do this.He would not let Legba win. He would not give in to his madness. He now had everything he wanted and soon it would be just him and his Charlie.

——

•Charlie’s Pov

Charlie slept most of the day. She had cried herself to sleep and when she woke she was still in the strange room. She had hoped and prayed it was all some terrible dream, but that terrible dream was her new harsh reality. The questions that once plagued her mind resurfaced and yet again she cried. Her cause was hopeless and her mind was on the verge of a full blown mental breakdown. She had to figure something out and fast. She could not remain this way. If she did death was sure to follow. She **_had_** to get out, she had to survive, no matter what the cost, she had to do this. So she dug around for anything that may help her in her endeavour. She came across a hairpin, it looked like hers, maybe it was. Quickly she grabbed the small utensil and began to pry at the lock. If she could just get it open she would be home free. She wiggled the pin further into the doorknob until a distinct click could be heard. Nearly jumping with joy she grabbed the knob and turned it. She hastily opened the door but was soon stopped by a man she had never seen before in life.

“Who the fuck are you?” He groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •Also I am helping write another Hazbin Hotel AU story about Alastor called Cursed To Stay. You should totally check it out please. 👌🏻❤️  
> Summary:  
> • Justice has a love for slasher films and an obsession for killers. She wanted to start a project to bring back famous murderers homes to their beauty. One being Alastor Laurent, famous radio host; and notorious cannibal of new orleans. She sets off to restore the home only to find a deadly secret that sets her back to a time she never wanted to be in.


	14. Fun and Games (with a hint of MaDnEsS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Its all fun and games until the madness sets in and the voice inside Alastor’s head begins to slowly take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •For any information on this fic you can find me on Twitter@Captainmomiji  
> (I also cosplay my version of Alastor)
> 
> •Don’t forget to leave comments or your predictions! I love reading them and interacting with you all. 🥰
> 
> ❌UPDATE❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

“Who the fuck are you?” A strange man Charlie had never seen before asked. He was older, late forties, judging by his salt and pepper coloured hair. He had brown eyes and an expression of utter annoyance and confusion. She looked the man over trying to process what was happening. Was this real. She didn’t even know this stranger, why would he kidnap her.

The strange man took a swig from a bottle of booze he held in his hand, he then asked his question again.

“I said who the fuck are you?”

Charlie seemed just as confused and surprised as this man but against all odds she managed to utter a few words.“Um...uh...m...my names is.....C...Charlie.”

The man looked the blonde up and down and mumbled under his breathe. “Goddammit Alastor, shes a kid.” Thankfully Charlie did not hear his remark.There was no way she could handle that shock as well. “Wow fascinating. Now listen I’m not suppose to let you leave, I got orders. So I would appreciate it if you went back into the room without a fuss.”

Charlie stood up quickly and clasped her hands together in desperation as she pleaded her case. “No!!! Please! Please! Let me go! I.....I promise I won’t tell anybody. I promise!”

“Ugh. Seriously. Listen get in the fucking room. I’m to busy drinking to deal with this crap.”

But Charlie did not listen. She started to sob and plea yet again. The older man was obviously void of emotion, he looked like could have cared less for the girl and this strange predicament they both found themselves in. But orders were orders and he really didn’t feel like getting his head chopped and eaten by some freak cannibal. So he took a needle out of of his pocket and stuck Charlie in the neck. Instantly she became groggy and slowly fell to the floor. The older man picked up the girl and laid her back in bed and shut the door locking it.

“Damn what is Alastor thinking. I swear to fucking God that bastard is getting crazier and crazier each day. I better be getting compensation for this shit.” He took another long swig of his booze and walked down the stairs to the living where he decided it would be the best place for him to pass out. 

——

Meanwhile at the station, everyone had gone home for the evening and now it was just Alastor and Jarvis. The two men were packing their things to leave when another bright ( _ ~~bad~~_ ) idea hit Alastor. He walked over to Jarvis and tapped his shoulder. Jarvis turned to see Alastor standing extremely close to him. It wasn’t fair, why did Alastor constantly have to pester him. He was kissed twice by Alastor and though he tried he could not stop thinking about it. What the hell was wrong with him. He knew Alastor was just messing with him, he loved to get under the older radio host’s skin.

“Ohhhh Jarvis~” Alastor said in a sing song voice and leaned in close. He reached up to play with Jarvis’ hair. The older man was shocked and fell back against the desk. Alastor took this opportunity to see how far he could push his fellow co-host. 

“Uhhh...ummm....Al...Alastor. What are you doing?” He watched as Alastor pressed himself against his own body. “Listen, I really have to go so uhh will you get off.” Jarvis reached for Alastor’s shoulders to push him away gently but his hands would not cooperate, they were shaking to bad. Jarvis started to become extremely nervous and it remained hard to keep his focus. He wanted to kiss Alastor again but he knew better. Alastor would never return his feelings, that was crazy talk.

“Oh Jarvis, you like this don’t you. You really are a homosexual. Hah. I was right. So tell me have you even been with a man? Do you want me? You want to fuck me Jarvis.” Alastor could see Jarvis begin to sweat. He laughed at the torment he caused for his fellow co-host. Though he laughed it was obvious something was wrong, Alastor did not seem like himself, he seemed a bit out of it. 

“I bet you taste delicious.” Alastor licked Jarvis’ neck and slowly got off him. “Delicious. Well I must get going! I have company at home. See you tomorrow dear!” Alastor laughed, he quickly grabbed his things and then left.

Jarvis remained perfectly still for a moment. He could still feel Alastor’s body pressed against his. He could still feel the sensation of Alastor licking his neck. The more Jarvis replayed those events in his mind the more excited he got. He looked down to see his pants had gotten tighter in the crotch area, thinking of what he wanted to do to Alastor gave him an erection. “Fuck.” Jarvis groaned in annoyance. 

——

The way home was short for Alastor and he was practically jumping for joy once he reached his front door. He hurried to let himself in. He wanted to call out so bad for his dear Charlie but he knew better. He had to wait, he had to leave her alone for a few days, let her break under the pressure. 

Alastor set his belongings down and made his way to the living room, there he saw his friend drunk and passed out on the sofa. “Ah! Husker my dear friend, time to wake up!” But the man would not move, so Alastor took this opportunity to sit on the older man as if he was one with the furniture. “Does my beautiful princess need a kiss from her prince so she will finally wake.” Alastor teased pinching Husk’s cheek causing the older man to groan annoyance.

“Fuck off Al. And get off me.”

“No can do my friend. I think this has become my favourite spot to sit. Though I wish it would not talk back.” Alastor laughed.

“Your boney ass is crushing me. You may look like a damn twig but your ass is killing me. Get off.”

“Oh really now. Well thats not nice.” Alastor wiggled around on top Husk.

“Fuck off! You’re acting like a goddamn child.” He pushed Alastor off and the skinny man hit the floor hard.

“Ow! That hurt.” Alastor stood up and dusted himself off. “So, business my dear fellow! How is my lovely girl upstairs doing? Did she cry at all today? Did you feed her? Has she figured out what is going on?” Alastor bombarded Husk with questions.

“That  **child** you kidnapped cried all damn day. She did not eat, and I had to sedate her ass. I swear you are losing your marbles, she isn’t a damn pet. What you do in your spare time is none of my business but do be careful. I don’t fancy going down with you if you’re caught.”

“Tsk Tsk. Husker, Husker, Husker. I will not get caught. And I am paying you so what does it matter to you what I do hmm? But do not fret, everything is under control.” Alastor walked over to his friend and pathim on the back.

_ ‘ We can’t let him know! He must remain on the outside. He will betray us. Don’t trust anyone.’ _

Alastor cleared his throat and hurried to get Husk out the door. He pushed the man closer to the exit in a bit of a panicked state. “Ok well, see you tomorrow yes! Ok, bye.” 

“Hey wait! What about my....” Before Husk could finish his sentence the door was shut in his face. Alastor leaned against the large piece of wood and breathed heavy. 

‘ _Trust no one._ ’

“I know I know! I won’t I swear. Ok. It will just be us.” 

_ ‘ _ _He will turn on you. He may go to the police. He is not your friend. I am your friend. I will look after you_.’ 

——

That night continued to drag on and Alastor was going mad with the voice inside his head. He ran towards the attic door and unlocked it a frenzied haste. He had a secret room up there, a room that contained his secret life. 

He practically ran up the attic stairs once the door was open and raced to unlock his secret room. This room of his was unlike any other room within the house. There were jars, bones, and books that lined the old wooden shelves. Human organs, various powders, herbs, and other things occupied the glass objects. Small animal bones hung from the celling and in the middle was a giant circle, and at the far end of the room against a wall there was an alter littered with candles, books, and other small objects. It seemed the room had been neglected for some time due to the amount of dust that was collecting.

Alastor walked over to the shelf and grabbed a dusty jar of some red powder, red brick dust. He took it with him and ran down the stairs. In a frantic state he poured the brick dust along every door and entrance into the house. “There, now no one can enter if they mean us harm.” He laughed nervously. 

‘ _Good. We must protect ourselves_.’ 

“Yes. Ha ha. Yes of course. Do you think....do you think they are listening to us?” Alastor looked towards the telephone. Before the voice could say anything he unplugged the phone from the wall. Paranoia and madness were slowly easing into Alastor’s mind and it would not be long before it drove the man completely insane.

——

•Charlie’s Pov

Upstairs Charlie had woken up to the sound of someone running around the house. It sounded chaotic, like something was wrong. She wondered what was going on out there. Should she call out, should she try and get that mans attention. She wanted answers. She deserved at least that much. 

Charlie decided to get out of bed and pressed her ear towards the door. She could hear a muffled voice, it sounded familiar but she could not quite place. Someone was speaking fast and he didn’t sound like the man she had seen before. This was a new person, a new man, and he sounded to be in some sort of distress. “H....hello?” She called out nervously, her voice shaking. 

Keeping her ear to the door Charlie could hear the man had gotten quiet after she called out to him. Then there were footsteps, they sounded like they were getting closer and closer to the door. All of sudden they stopped dead in their tracks. Whoever it was must be right outside the door and Charlie’s heart started to race. She stayed perfectly still and tried not to make any noise. The doorknob started to move breaking the eerie silence that was lingering in the air. In that moment Charlie felt like her heart stopped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •Also I am helping write another Hazbin Hotel AU story about Alastor called Cursed To Stay. You should totally check it out please. 👌🏻❤️  
> Summary:  
> • Justice has a love for slasher films and an obsession for killers. She wanted to start a project to bring back famous murderers homes to their beauty. One being Alastor Laurent, famous radio host; and notorious cannibal of new orleans. She sets off to restore the home only to find a deadly secret that sets her back to a time she never wanted to be in.


	15. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Charlie meets her captor, will she fall for his lies or come to her senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING!!⚠️  
> •This chapter contains some smut!
> 
> •So sorry this chapter took so long! I have a lot going on and have been stuck. Its short I am sorry but I hope you still enjoy it. 
> 
> ❌Update❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

Alastor stood in front of the bedroom door. His hand lingered over the knob before he decided to firmly grasp it. The anticipation of showing himself to Charlie was making him giddy with excitement and fear. What if she did not accept him. What if he took it to far. There was no taking it all back now. As the voice in his head said ‘whats done is done.’ He simply had to do accept this new reality and move forward, the same could also be said for Charlie. She could do that, couldn’t she? Well she loved Alastor so why not.

With all those racing thoughts Alastor’s hands began to shake. He looked down towards his hand and laughed nervously.

‘What are you doing? Open the door. You want to see her right? Quit stalling.’ 

“I’m not stalling I just....” Alastor sighed. “What if she doesn’t accept me. Accept this.” He mumbled to himself.

‘She has to accept it. She has no choice. Once she sees its you she will be excited.’

Alastor didn’t feel like arguing with the voice inside his head, excited, hah that seemed like such a far stretch from what he was imagining. Why now was he regretting his own decisions, it was uncharacteristic for the man, so he simply stood looking at the door and debated on what to do. Should he open the door. Would that be wise. Then without thinking Alastor turned the knob to the door. He knew Charlie must be scared on the other side, she was alone and in a strange new place. Alastor wanted to be the one to hold her, comfort her, make everything seem alright.

The door slowly was pushed open and the look on Charlie’s face was utter shock and disappointment. “Al....wha....what?” Was all she could manage. She felt sick to her stomach. All this pain, all the torment she felt, it was all because of Alastor. How could he, she thought he loved her. No words could explain the despair Charlie was feeling in that moment, and as Alastor looked down at the girl he could tell, he messed up.

Alastor slowly kneeled down in front of a broken Charlie. Yes broken, it was so painfully obvious, Alastor got what he wanted after all. Carefully Alastor reached a hand out to touch Charlie, but she quickly backed away. “Leave me alone!” She yelled. She found her voice and all that pain and sadness was now turning to anger.

“My dear please let me explain.” 

“NO! You...You MONSTER! How could you do this to me? What is wrong with you Alastor! I loved you! Why...why?!” Tears welted up in Charlie’s eyes. She tried her best to repress all that pain, sadness, and anger but her feelings were overwhelming and took hold over her mind.

“Charlie...my dear....my beautiful Charlie....” Alastor laughed nervously.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

‘Shut that bitch up before the whole neighbourhood hears her!! They are watching, they are listening!’

Alastor froze hearing the voice’s words, paranoia took over the man and Charlie could see a complete change wash over Alastor, it was scary. Alastor stood up and walked over to Charlie, he grabbed her by the hair pulling her to her feet. Tears streamed down her once happy rosy cheeks. She was thrown to the bed and before another protest could be said Alastor was on top of her pinning her down. It was the moment Alastor had waited for, the moment his Charlie would finally break and shatter to pieces. The madman stared down at the young belle and watched her cry. Those beautiful tears, those soft cries it was music to Alastor’s ears. He loved to hear her cry, to watch her break. 

“Oh my Charlie, how you look so beautiful.” He spoke softly and pushed some hair behind her ear. “I did this for your own good, don’t you see? I did this because I wanted us to be together. I couldn’t let those other people take you away from me. Please understand. They would have pulled us apart. Charlie I....I don’t want to be alone. I thought you loved me. Don’t you see how much I care for you. I did this for us!” Alastor slowly caressed Charlie’s leg lifting her nightie in the process.

Charlie froze as fear spread through her body like wild fire. How could this be happening to her. How could the man she loved treat her in such a manner. The horror of the situation intensified as Alastor began to sweetly kiss and lick Charlie’s neck. “You taste wonderful my dear.” He whispered against her pale skin. Slowly Alastor pushed open Charlie’s legs, she cried upon remembering the last time Alastor had committed such a vile act against her. Would he really do such a thing again.

Alastor did not have any intention to stop as the lifted the nightgown up, Charlie’s full breasts and body now exposed. Wandering and hungry hands roamed over the porcelain, untainted skin of his little darling. Lust filled Alastor’s thoughts as he began to feel himself get excited. “Oh Charlie, how could you. Look what you do to me. So cruel.” Alastor took Charlie’s hands and placed them over the growing erection in his trousers. She wanted to fight back, she wanted to hurt him but how. Her body tensed completely overrun with fear. 

“Alastor....please....no.” She shook her head and spoke softly. Charlie was defeated and helpless, she had no fight left in her.

“Its ok my dear, I will be gentle this time.” Alastor’s hungry and needy hands made their way down between Charlie’s legs. He held her legs open and spread them apart going down towards her most private and sensitive area. Carefully, and rather seductively Alastor licked Charlie’s inner thighs up and down. But why stop there he wondered. He could pleasure Charlie like she had never been pleasured before. Then, maybe, just maybe she would learn to love him once again.

His tongue licked over Charlie’s most sacred spot. Alastor was determined to have her, all of her. To taste Charlie, to please Charlie. Blinded by lustful needs Alastor seemed to forget his true intentions with the girl.

“Ohhh..oo...A....AL!” Charlie gasped as Alastor’s starved tongue licked the inner folds of her womanhood. She hated to admit but as Alastor’s greedy tongue explored her she moaned out in small fits of pleasure. Charlie grabbed a handful of Alastor’s hair moaning even louder as a finger was added to the mix. She wanted to hate it. She wanted to push him away, but instead Charlie found herself bucking her hips forward as Alastor had his way. She had needs too, and this time maybe they would be met.

Yet another finger was added which sent Charlie into a frenzy of lust and pleasure. She was ready for him and he for her. All of this slow torture was driving Alastor insane, his erection throbbed and he wanted that sweet release.

“Ohhhhh Charlie.” He watched as his fingers did all the work. “You want me don’t you darling, you need me.” No longer able to resist temptation Charlie whined.

“Yes.....yes Alastor! I need you! I love you.”

No time was wasted as Alastor pulled away from Charlie. He spread her legs further making sure to position himself just right against her wet entrance. Slowly Alastor pushed himself into Charlie sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

At first Alastor was slow being gentle so he did not hurt his Southern belle. But as tension and adrenaline built within Alastor his thrusts became rougher. He pushed into Charlie with such force her breasts bounced as she rammed her into the bed. 

“Ohhhh.....ohhh...god....A...Alastor!” She grabbed the sheets. The two continued in a frenzy of self indulgence and it was not long before the friction between them was to much to handle. Their bodies were a sweaty mess and soon the promise of a sweet release was all that ran through their minds. Before Alastor or Charlie could get any words out they came together riding out their orgasms in unison. Alastor nearly collapsed on Charlie when they finished, however he found a bit of strength to hold himself up before collapsing beside her. Charlie was pulled into a tight hug and kissed passionately. 

“My darling, never leave me. I care for you let me show you.” Alastor kissed Charlie yet again intertwining her body with his. He held her tightly for fear that she may attempt to escape, luckily for Alastor Charlie was to tired to even think of such things. Soon Charlie fell asleep in Alastor’s arms, the day had been so stressful. First she was kidnapped and held against her will and now, well now she had to deal with the fact that her kidnapper was none other than Alastor himself. She was unsure how much longer this would carry on, but for now as Alastor held Charlie she felt content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •Also I am helping write another Hazbin Hotel AU story about Alastor called Cursed To Stay. You should totally check it out please. 👌🏻❤️  
> Summary:  
> • Justice has a love for slasher films and an obsession for killers. She wanted to start a project to bring back famous murderers homes to their beauty. One being Alastor Laurent, famous radio host; and notorious cannibal of new orleans. She sets off to restore the home only to find a deadly secret that sets her back to a time she never wanted to be in.


	16. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •The morning after a passionate night with Alastor, Charlie begins to questions Alastor’s actions and his sanity. Alastor on the other hand feels he is closer to his goal. The night spent with Charlie has left Alastor in a state of euphoria and he now believes he has her right where he wants her. But will he able to handle the many questions that arise within the young girl’s mind and be brought closer to her or are they destined to fall further apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •I am sorry for the slow updates. I have been busy with a few things and sort of lost motivation to write. I PROMISE I am not abandoning this fic.
> 
> •I hope you enjoy this chapter, its sort of a small slice of life and I really had no idea what to write after chapter 15. But I hope you still can enjoy this and look forward to more updates. 
> 
> ❌Update❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

The next morning when Alastor woke he felt more refreshed than ever. It was a strange and unnerving feeling to be so relaxed that nothing else mattered. Since meeting Charlie Alastor had always been on edge, planning and plotting. Now, he was still planning but at a much different pace than before. He had to be cautious. The game changed causing Alastor to change with it. A new approach was needed and one that would keep Charlie at his side, for now. 

Charlie more than ever was Alastor’s ultimate goal. That goal however, needed some fine tuning. Since kidnapping Charlie and forcing her into submission Alastor was unsure how the little dame would react. To his surprise she did not freak out as bad as he anticipated, a good sign no doubt. Perhaps she still loved him more than he thought, he could work with that. 

“Charlie. Oh Charlie.” Alastor gently shook Charlie. “Its time to get up my dear.” 

“Mmm. Five more minutes Al.....AL!” Charlie shot up in bed looking at Alastor wide eyed. She hoped everything was just a bad dream. To her horror it was not. 

“Alastor....I’m...I’m still at your house?” She asked timidly while grabbing the blanket and bunching it in her hands. 

“Why yes my dear you are! And what a fabulous way to start the day! If I do say so myself.” A cheeky grin crossed Alastor’s face as he looked Charlie’s naked body over. She had been oblivious to the situation, until she noticed Alastor staring. Her face instantly turned beat red as she tried to hide her nakedness. 

“Whaaa.....what..” she stumbled over her words. He was naked too. Then it hit her, they had sex last night. Despite the first initial thought of not wanting it, it turned out to be rather pleasant. Alastor was nice, gentle, nothing like how he was before. This made Charlie wonder if he really had changed, if he listened to her concerns and bettered himself for her sake. How it would be oh so great if he did change, but it was he even capable of such a thing. Maybe not. That did not stop Alastor from pretending though. 

“My darling Charlie.” He shook his head and chuckled. “I will get breakfast prepared, in the meantime why don’t you get cleaned up hmm.” 

Alastor was just about to get out of bed when Charlie grabbed his arm. “Al..wait.” She spoke softly. “Are you ok?” 

All Alastor could do was stare at Charlie confused. Why did she ask that. 

“Why would you ask such a thing.” He tried to laugh it off but Charlie’s concern did not waver. She looked over his body and tears came to her eyes. 

“You...you don’t see it do you? Alastor whats wrong.” Her tears began to caress her beautiful pale skin. 

Alastor’s smile twitched as he looked down. More of those symbols began to surface out of nowhere. Alastor internally cursed Legba and got up of bed. 

“Never mind that. Go take a shower and come down stairs. Oh! I should mention I took the liberty of bringing some of your clothes here. They are in that drawer there.” He pointed and left the room to get changed. 

——

While Alastor prepared breakfast Charlie took her shower. She let the warm water cascade down her body. It made her feel relaxed and calm, something she had not experienced in a while. But as the water washed away her sin from last night she was still wondering about what was really going on. Alastor seemed different, a bit all over the place. It broke her heart to see him in such a manner but then again he kidnapped her. 

“Get yourself together Charlie. You need to speak with Alastor.” She attempted to talk herself up, trying to gain the courage to ask why she was here like this in the first place. Why would he go to such lengths to kidnap her, who the hell does that. Surely they could have talked things out. 

Charlie sighed thinking over her current situation. Would anyone even notice she was gone? Vaggie? Anthony? Anyone from work. It was a depressing thought thinking maybe she would be stuck here with Alastor and she would never see her family or friends again. It made her wonder though, what brought on this strange and unusual behaviour he seemed obsessed and unable to let her go, was this all because of Anthony? Charlie knew Alastor was not a fan of the other man being around her but this was taking it a bit to far, why did it matter if she had other friends. 

Charlie groaned in annoyance, all this talk of kidnapping and Alastor was giving her a headache. She turned off the water and stood in the shower a bit before drying off and getting dressed. Alastor was cooking breakfast, better not keep him waiting. 

——

Downstairs Alastor had made an elaborate breakfast, this burst of energy was like a drug that took over his entire body as he dashed around the kitchen to make everything perfect for his Charlie. He made eggs, bacon, grits, sausage. Alastor had been working nonstop since Charlie began her shower. He couldn’t wait till she came down and saw all that he had done for her, she would love it, he was so sure. And speaking of Charlie she had made her way downstairs and now stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the smell of breakfast food and coffee filled the air with a pleasant aroma. 

“Oh wow Al! You didn’t need to make so much.” Charlie giggles. Why did she giggle, she needed to stand up to Alastor get answers. This was becoming a habit now, asking Al for answers. 

“Come, come!” Alastor pulled Charlie into the kitchen and sat her down at the small round breakfast table. “I will fix you a plate, just stay there darling!” Alastor fixed Charlie her breakfast and a cup of coffee. 

“Thank you Al.” Charlie smiles weakly. “Alastor I....I need to talk to you.” She stares at her food a moment before taking her spoon and stirring her grits. “Alastor why am I here? I don’t understand...I thought...I thought we were in a good place. I thought we were working things out.....” Before Charlie could speak another word Alastor held up his hand to quiet her and started talking. 

“My dear we are in a good place, and you are here with me where you belong. I told you before I thought that other man was no good for you. He is trying to corrupt you. Poison you against me.”

“Thats not true Al!” 

“ENOUGH! I’m not done talking. As I was saying, he is trying to poison you against me. I saw the way you look at him. I saw you too. You were smiling and laughing! ONLY I am allowed to make you happy, to make you smile. You’re mine Charlie and I won’t let you be fooled by him! Do you understand me!” Alastor sounded crazy the more he spoke. There would be no reasoning with him, not when he is like this. 

Charlie hung her head low, she could feel her body shaking and she dare not look up to Alastor. 

“Now eat your breakfast before it goes cold. I didn’t cook all this for it to not be eaten.” Alastor fixed himself a plate and sat down across from Charlie. The two ate in awkward silence until they both had finished their plates. “Ah! That was a wonderful breakfast!” Alastor stood up and gathered the dishes and cleaned the kitchen while Charlie continued to sit at the table in a daze. 

Once the kitchen was cleaned Alastor walked over to Charlie and stuck his hand out for her to take. “Come now, lets put a smile on that face dear.” Charlie took Alastor’s hand and let him guide her out of the kitchen. 

How could she smile? Why did Alastor think all of this was going to be ok. How could he even say that. All of this was just to much, to crazy. Alastor was losing his mind. He snapped one minute and then was kind the next. Maybe it had to do with those strange symbols on his chest, was Alastor into something that was driving him insane? Making him unstable? 

Charlie was brought to the sofa where she sat down. Alastor instructed her to wait there and he would be right back. What could he possibly be doing. Charlie couldn’t help but fear the worst. However before her thoughts could run to dark there was a knock at the door. Quickly she dashed to the door to answer it. “Yes! Another human being. Maybe they can talk some since into Alastor....” she opened the door and instantly her face fell flat. It was that older man with the salt and pepper hair and the permeant bad attitude. She was doomed. 

“For christ’s sake.” The other man mumbled looking down at Charlie. “Where is Alastor? I have business to discuss with that little shit.” The older man stared at Charlie till she hesitantly stepped aside and let him in. 

“My name is Husk, I’m an acquaintance of Alastor’s. Don’t let him tell you any different. Now where is he?” 

Charlie pointed upstairs. If that man knew Alastor and they spoke for a while maybe now would be her chance to leave. She could make a run for it. It was risky but did she really want to be stuck here with Alastor forever. 

The man named Husk paid no mored attention to the young girl as he walked up the stairs. He could hear what could be assumed as Alastor in the bathroom. Husk knocked a few times. “Hey shithead! You still owe me, now get your skinny ass out here.” Husk sounded angry but wasn’t he always. It was hard to tell. 

“Go away.” A shaky voice called out from the bathroom before the door was opened and Husk was pulled inside. Alastor was a dishevelled mess. His hair unruly, his shirt unbuttoned the symbols on display for everyone to see. Husk stared at the younger man confused. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He knitted his eyebrows. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!” Alastor laughed nervously. “Look at these! Is this some kind of joke? Does he think its funny?! I can’t even keep food down now. First my mind, now these symbols, now I can’t eat. Is...is this punishment? Husker! Husker. I think I’m going to die. Haha. I’m going to die because I couldn’t give her up.” Alastor was hysterical and clinged to Husk’s shirt tightly. Husk on the other hand looked confused as hell. What the hell was wrong with Alastor. Husk looked around the bathroom trying to find something else to focus on. 

“Look Al. I have no idea what you are talkin’ about. I just came here for my money is all but it sounds to me like you need a doctor.” This set Alastor off and he started to scream. 

“I AM NOT CRAZY!!!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED HER!! NOT ME! ITS NOT MY FAULT! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING!” The crazed man made no sense. Husk did not kidnap Charlie it was Alastor. All Husk did was babysit her like an idiot while Alastor was at work, what the hell was wrong with him. 

Alastor grabbed a razor from the sink and walked back towards Husk. “Oh fuck.” Husk began to panic. “Hey Al...Al listen..” The blade was pressed against Husk’s neck. Alastor laughed hysterically which caught Charlie’s attention downstairs. She had been to busy listening to the scuffle to even think about leaving. She hurried upstairs to see Alastor with the razor pressed against Husk’s neck. 

“ALASTOR NO!” She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •Also I am helping write another Hazbin Hotel AU story about Alastor called Cursed To Stay. You should totally check it out please. 👌🏻❤️  
> Summary:  
> • Justice has a love for slasher films and an obsession for killers. She wanted to start a project to bring back famous murderers homes to their beauty. One being Alastor Laurent, famous radio host; and notorious cannibal of new orleans. She sets off to restore the home only to find a deadly secret that sets her back to a time she never wanted to be in.


	17. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Husk finds himself in a situation which he never thought possible. As for Charlie her love may be tested after seeing a glimpse of Alastor’s true nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌Update❌  
> ••I also have posted character info on Alastor if anyone is interested. I will be doing this for the main cast of the story.
> 
> ••Link is part 1 of The Charming Murderer if you are interested.
> 
> ⚠️All character info is my own headcanon and in no way related to the show or its actual characters.

“ALASTOR NO!” Charlie screamed when she opened the door to see Alastor crazed and out of his mind holding a razor to Husk’s neck. Tears filled her eyes seeing her sweet Alastor like this. Was he sweet though? She had questioned his actions, she had been weary of him and yet she wanted to believe it was a misunderstanding. After all it had to be a mistake, a case of not understanding. They shared a night of passion, Alastor said he couldn’t live without her. Sure his actions where uncalled for, the whole kidnapping thing for example, yet she couldn’t help still loving the man. But this, this was madness. Alastor looked insane, crazed, what was he doing. Charlie didn’t want to believe Alastor was capable of such a heinous act, would he really kill Husk. Why? For what? Because they disagreed on something, that hardly seemed fair. 

Alastor had turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway. She was upset, she was crying. Why. Why did she have to get involved. How was he going to explain this. Trying to collect his thoughts and find the best way to keep Charlie from freaking out and running away Alastor let go of Husk. He was shaking but not as bad as his friend. Husk was standing perfectly still in shock looking at Alastor. For a moment he really thought the man was going to slit his throat. 

“Fuck.” Husk mumbled rubbing his neck to make sure he was still alive and in one piece. 

“Alastor...wh...whats wrong with you?” Charlie couldn’t keep calm tears as they streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall. Alastor was gone he couldn’t be reasoned with. She wasn’t going to stay in this house any longer. She ran down the stairs towards the front door. Alastor wasted to time dashing out the door after Charlie. He chased after her desperately trying to catch up, he had to stop Charlie he couldn’t let her go. What would happen to him, to their relationship if this was the last thing she saw of him. Would she go to the police, would he be arrested. No! It wasn’t going to end like this. 

“Charlie!! CHARLIE! WAIT!” It was a mistake but Charlie looked back towards her captor when her name was called. She was stupid, she was naive. “Charlie darling.” Alastor spoke his voice shaking.

Charlie hesitates to open the door out of fear for having that razor pressed against her own throat. Hesitation be damned she soon found the courage to turn away from Alastor and open the door. The door slammed shut the moment she opened it. Charlie looked up to see Alastor glaring daggers down at her. The razor still gripped firmly in his hand. Before Charlie could react or even speak she was pulled back by her hair. Alastor had grabbed a fist full of Charlie’s hair and yanked her backwards away from the door. 

“You are not leaving my darling.” He laughed. Husk could hear the commotion downstairs as Charlie cried out in fear and pain. She felt her life was over, this was it Alastor was going to kill her. That demonic laughter would be the last thing she ever heard. 

“Alastor please!!” She cried and clawed at his wrist. Her nails dug into his flesh causing him to bleed but the pain did not seem to faze Alastor. 

“Now now dear, be a good little girl and keep quiet.” Charlie was unable to keep quiet how could she, the man she loved was going insane right before her eyes. 

“ENOUGH!” Alastor screamed and dragged Charlie back upstairs. “You are going in room and I will not let you out till you calm down! You hear me!” Charlie said nothing in return to this outburst. She followed behind Alastor tears still caressing those porcelain cheeks. She was thrown into the room without uttering a word of defiance. There was no fighting Alastor not while he was like this.

“Now take a nap and we will talk later.” Alastor shut the door and locked it. 

“Now Husker my friend where were we?” Alastor laughed going into the bathroom once again and looking up at the older man. 

“Listen Al, I don’t know what the fuck has gotten into you but I want no part in this.” 

Alastor sighed and rolled his eyes while shaking his head. “Husker they told me not to believe you. Not to trust you. You know to much. I can’t have you walking around freely.” 

“They?” 

“Yes they...you wouldn’t understand but know this, you will help me and you will not tell another soul about what you see here, if you do I’m afraid you will end up in my next batch of jambalaya.” Alastor laughed and set the razor down on the sink. 

‘We still cannot trust him. Keep him close! Don’t let him take advantage of you.’ 

“I know I know.” Alastor responded back to the voice inside his head. Husk stood with an expression of disbelief, his friend was losing his mind. 

“Now Husker!! Lets go down stairs. I do believe I have some whiskey stored away somewhere, let us toast to our new friendship!” Alastor laughed and walked out the bathroom and downstairs. 

Alastor had found his Whiskey under a floorboard where he last left it. With Alcohol being illegal he had to hide the contraband. Husk had sat on the sofa looking confused at how fast Alastor had switched his personalities, his behaviour. What the hell was he doing sitting here waiting on that crazed idiot, shouldn’t he leave and not look back. Fuck this lunatic Husk should have gotten out while he still had the chance.

“Ahhhah!!” Alastor comes back with the whiskey and two glasses. He sits down beside Husk and hands the older man a drink. “To friendship and a new adventure my dear!” Alastor raised his glass, Husk did the same. Quickly Husk chugged down the drink in hopes this nightmare would soon be over. 

“So Husker my dear. I have to say I am looking forward to our little business arrangement but as I said keep in mind I will not hesitate to end you. Or perhaps I will tell the police how you kidnapped and raped Charlie. Then you got mad that she did not want you and so it lead to you killing her.” Alastor took a sip of his drink and laid his legs over Husk’s lap. Husk couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“What the fuck.” 

“Now, now, no need for such profanities. Think about it my dear, who will the police believe...a charming radio host with an exceptional reputation, or a man who gambles his life away and who happens to be quite dishonest and a thief. Haha. I watched you steal money from people walking the streets before so do not deny it.” 

The more Alastor spoke the more Husk was regretting his decision but to be fair he didn’t have much of a choice. He stared at Alastor processing everything he was hearing. This fucker was really blackmailing him. But the question was did he have any proof, knowing Alastor he would find a way around it, the bastard loved to talk and Husk wouldn’t doubt it if he talked the police into believing him. This was stupid, so disgustingly stupid. 

“Yeah sure whatever pal.” Husk mumbled and Alastor poured him another drink, which did not take Husk long to chug. 

——

Hours went by but it felt like forever for Charlie. She was locked in this damn room again. She wasn’t sure which was scarier waking up in this room the first or being thrown in here against her will by the man she loved. 

“Why Alastor.” She curled up on the bed and cried. She cried and cried until there were no more tears and soon sleep took over. 

Meanwhile the men downstairs had drank their fill and passed out on the sofa. Alastor had fallen asleep with his head in Husk’s lap, and Husk was simply sitting up resting his head in his palm. The day started out so good but it did not take long for it to take a turn for the worst. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •Also I am helping write another Hazbin Hotel AU story about Alastor called Cursed To Stay. You should totally check it out please. 👌🏻❤️  
> Summary:  
> • Justice has a love for slasher films and an obsession for killers. She wanted to start a project to bring back famous murderers homes to their beauty. One being Alastor Laurent, famous radio host; and notorious cannibal of new orleans. She sets off to restore the home only to find a deadly secret that sets her back to a time she never wanted to be in.


	18. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Charlie is confused both internally and externally at the recent events that have transpired. She is unable to understand Alastor’s motives and so her confusion and sense of hopelessness only grows with each passing day. But when an old friend of Alastor’s suddenly arrives it may push the old radio host to take drastic measures to insure his charming belle Charlie remains safe and by his side.

The next day was a lot better than the night before. All worry seemed to roll off Alastor’s back, everything was going well, except that throbbing headache he had. Maybe he and Husk had a little to much to drink but the booze helped the growing tension between the two friends and with a few drinks they were best buds all over again. So it did work out.

Despite the fact Alastor and Husk had a great evening, Charlie had not. The poor girl was locked away, again, confined to that lonely room with only her tears to keep her company. How did she end up in such a situation, she couldn’t quite comprehend it. How could the man she love be so vile. What was left of the man she fell for? The answer was nothing. There was nothing left of Alastor, his facade had cracked and though he wished Charlie had not seen the real him she had and it horrified her. The thought of how long she would be kept in this dreadful room brought tears to dry eyes. It was a wonder she could still cry. All hope was lost and there was nothing left for the poor young girl. With a heavy sigh she curled up under the blankets on the bed and sobbed. But those sobs were short lived when a small knock could be heard on the wooden door.

“Charlie my love, I hope you’re hungry I have breakfast.” Alastor sounded chipper this morning. He quickly unlocked the door expecting to see Charlie’s bright and eager smile waiting for him. However thats not what he was met with. He saw the horrible state the poor girl was in. He sat the breakfast tray on the small dresser besides the door and sat next to the sobbing girl. Carefully Alastor placed his hand on the lump under the blanket.

“Charlie....I am so sorry....I did not mean to hurt you, please my love eat something. You’ll feel better.” Charlie only sniffled in response not daring to look at her kidnapper. “Well breakfast is on the dresser if you want any.” Alastor knew that perhaps he should keep his distance, especially after last nights fiasco. Maybe giving Charlie some much needed space would do her good. But just as Alastor was leaving the room a rather loud and obnoxious knock sounded on the front door. It sounded as if someone was trying to bang the door down.

“Coming.” Alastor’s voice came from the top of the stairs. He wondered who the hell would be causing such a ruckus so early in the morning but once he opened the door it all made sense. Standing outside was none other than Mimzy. The two were friends but even then Mimzy was a bit of an annoyance for the older man. Trying not to roll his eyes and keep a smile he looked down at the plump girl. “Hello Mimzy.” That perfect smile Alastor wore twitched ever so slightly.

“Ohh Aly!” The short girl quickly wrapped her arms around Alastor’s thin waist. “Its been ages! I just had to see you once I had a little free time. Ever since my singing career kicked off I have had no time to think. Or when I did it was always of you Aly.” She batted her long lashes in an attempt to flirt with the older man. Alastor was unimpressed, how could Mimzy still throw herself at him even after he rejected her time and time again.

“Ah, I see.” Alastor said monotone while he tried to wiggle out of Mimzy’s grasp.

“Hey! Aren’t you going to invite me in? Don’t be rude.” Mimzy let go of Alastor and walked inside uninvited. “Some things never change do they?” She looked around noticing Alastor’s house had been exactly the same as before, if only she knew the little secret he was hiding.

Speaking of secrets Alastor could not help but glance over to the stairs in worry. If Mimzy saw Charlie who knows how the woman would react. Charlie though was quite curious about all the commotion downstairs. She quietly got out of bed and walked to the top of the stairs and looked down. The creaking of the old wooden stairs did not go unnoticed by Alastor and he whipped his head around to see Charlie standing at the edge of the stairs wrapped in her blanket, dread quickly set in. This was bad. The older woman looked up to see the younger blonde, her face contorted in disgust as she quickly yelled at Alastor. “Who is THAT!” She pointed.

“Oh please Mimzy must you have such an attitude so early in the morning. That is Charlie, and I will not have you be rude to her. She lives here with me and if you can’t respect that than I suggest you leave.” Alastor was firm but it did not phase Mimzy in the slightest, she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“She looks like a child. Why have her when you can have me, a REAL woman.”

“Well she is a real woman as you put it. And the only child here is you. Do you ever get tired of being jealous darling. I have told you that I wanted nothing more than friendship from you. If you cannot respect my wishes than you are free to leave me in peace.

Mimzy did not like this. “Why are you so mean Aly. Remember all the fun we use to have.” Those long black eyelashes at it again.

“No I don’t. If I recall correctly you always threw yourself at me but there were no feelings on my end.” Alastor said exhaustedly. “Listen dear, we are busy today so please can we reschedule this little get together. Charlie and I have errands to run.”

“Fine, but do come by later, you know where to find me.” Mimzy blew Alastor a kiss before leaving. Oh she hated Charlie, she hated her with a fiery passion and all the angel’s in heaven could not save Charlie from Mimzy’s wrath.

“Who was that?” Charlie asked while Alastor shut the door. “She doesn’t like me much does she. Is she an ex?” The thought of Alastor having an ex left a bad taste in Charlie’s mouth. If this is how Alastor was with her she hated to think how the sick bastard was with another girl. Was he always so obsessed.

“HAHA! Heavens no!” Alastor busted out into a fit of laughter shaking his head. “She is a friend. She can be a bit much but she means well.....perhaps I was a bit harsh.....” He trailed off for a moment, thinking. Thats when it hit him, a horrible yet brilliant idea. “Anyways!” Alastor clapped his hands loudly startling Charlie. “Lets get up and adam my dear. We have a big day ahead of us and I would hate to lose valuable sunlight.” Alastor clapped his hands together and dashed upstairs pulling Charlie behind him. “Now put on the beautiful red dress I got you and meet me downstairs.” He smiled and ran to his room. There was no time for questions and Alastor’s whole mood suddenly changed. He was like a horrible rollercoaster ride of emotions. This man was a manic mess, a real lunatic, but Charlie did as she was told and got dressed and waited for Alastor downstairs.

‘Whats going on.’ Charlie thought to herself. She was exhausted and really did not feel like going anywhere with Alastor. But she had no choice so she dolled herself up and followed orders. It was easier that way.

“Tada!” Alastor arrived happily downstairs and spun around. His suit jacket and bowtie the same red as Charlie’s dress. “We match.” He laughed cheerfully. “Now lets raise some spirits and have a nice day out yes?”

Charlie stared at Alastor dumbfounded. “Its morning where are we going dressed up like this? Don’t you think we are a bit over dressed?” She asked but got no answer, instead she was dragged out the house and waited for Alastor to lock the front door.

“We can either go out and have a nice day or you can stay locked in that room, your choice.”

“I....ok.” Charlie said defeated.

“Don’t worry darling, this will be a day to remember! I swear.” A mischievous grin spread across Alastor’s lips. Suddenly Charlie had a bad feeling about this, it was all wrong.

———

The two rode a train out to what felt and looked like the middle of nowhere. They no longer resided in New Orleans, they were now surrounded by swamp and if Charlie thought she was to overdressed early this morning she was just over the top now. Where in the world was Alastor taking her. Nothing made sense and the further they traveled the more confused she became. It wasn’t until the couple reached an old looking shack surrounded by the swamp waters that Charlie began to panic. Her palms were sweaty and she could feel her whole body shaking. Just what the hell was happening. She looked up at Alastor who was smiling happily and in his own little world. His words rang in Charlie’s ears, “today will be a day to remember.” She wondered just what hell was that suppose to mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •Also I would like to apologise for not writing often. I have lost my motivation and it seems like not many are interested in this story anymore. I have gotten backlash from this fanfic and I just wanted to say that I do not condone Alastor’s actions. This was never meant to be a love story but one of twisted despair and obsession. I have based Alastor on real people and it was never my intention to make him a good guy. As for the story as a whole I don’t really have much planned except the ending but I hope you all will stick by my side till the end. And if this story is not for you I have many more ideas for other projects but for now I must stick with one. I hope you understand and thank you.


	19. The Voodoo Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Alastor takes Charlie to visit an old friend but things get weird when he mentions needing help with a certain ceremony.

Deep within the Louisiana bayou the couple arrived at the most peculiar looking shack, and when I say shack it was exactly that in every sense of the word. It was a wonder the thing could stand on its own. The shudders on the outside were hanging on for dear life by their rusted nails. The roof had been patched but still looked like it needed work. If this was what passed for a home outside the city Charlie wanted no part of it. Looking at the poor dilapidated home Charlie began to wonder if Alastor had intended to lock her away here so there was no chance of escape or a rescue. But before Charlie could so much as utter a word she was being pulled closer. She wanted to resist, she wanted to kick and scream but her body would not let her. Instead her feet walked in rhythm with her captors. This was it she thought, she would surely meet her demise her. How awful, she never even got to say goodbye to her friends, her family. Would they worry? Would they mourn her?

As those questions and more raced through the young girls head as Alastor picked up the growing tension and stopped in his tracks. The older man leaned down and flashed his charming smile while he tucked a stray hair behind Charlie’s ear. “Do not fret my dear, we are simply visiting an old friend.” He did not elaborate on the matter, he simply left it at that, which had Charlie thoroughly confused. Who the hell would chose to live all the way out here in seclusion with only the wild animals to keep you company.

Just when Charlie believed things could not get any worse a dark skinned woman came out the shack speaking loudly and waving her hands around animatedly. “Oh mon cher!” She directed her speech towards Alastor. She hugged the younger man and took in his figure, she clicked her tongue and shook her head, something had disappointed her. “Oh mon cher, you have gotten terribly skinny since the last time I saw you. See what happens when you forget to visit me.” She went on. Just who was this strange woman, Alastor said a friend but was really the whole truth.

“Oh Marie you worry to much.” Alastor chuckled and pulled Charlie closer. “Marie this is Charlie. She is quite dear to me and I wanted her to meet you.” Alastor shows off Charlie like a proud trophy. This made Charlie feel a bit uncomfortable as all eyes were now on her while she was being inspected by this strange woman named Marie. Marie circled Charlie, looked her up and down, and made humming sounds of approval.

“Ah she is gorgeous. Such a dear.” Something about Marie’s smile made Charlie uncomfortable, it reminded her of Alastors, it never reached her eyes, it was fake. That smile made her feel a chill all the way to her bones and like maybe, just maybe there was more to this woman than meets the eye. And speaking of eyes why did it feel like there were more than just Alastor’s and Marie’s eyes watching her. Charlie did not like this at all, not one bit.

“Come, come. Step inside.” Marie waved a hand for the couple to follow to which they gladly did. Once inside Charlie’s heart sank. It all made sense now, why Marie seemed so strange, and why she reminded her of Alastor. On the wall were the same symbols that had began to appear on Alastor’s chest and neck. Not to mention all the strange and old looking books. Those Charlie could live with but the other items not so much. Lining the walls in jars were a variety of potions, herbs, spices, animal parts, bones. It did not take a genius to figure out what all this stuff was for. Charlie had never really seen much to do with voodoo other than the tourist traps and trinkets, but this was the real thing and it scared her. Was Alastor into all this as well.

“Please have a seat, I will make some coffee.” Alastor and Charlie made themselves comfortable, or Alastor did. Charlie was still far to freaked out to be comfortable and she clinged to Alastor like a child.

“My dear there is nothing to fear. I have known Marie for many years.” He seemed to be missing the point, all this voodoo stuff was the problem, not Marie.

“A...Alastor...wh...why are we here?” Charlie stuttered and began to shake but before Alastor could respond Marie was back with a beautiful silver tray with three small porcelain cups containing coffee and bowl filled with sugar cubes and one with milk.

“This is not a social visit is mon cher?” Marie sighed while putting the tray down on a small table. Alastor shook his head and laughed, Marie could always read him like an open book. “I’m afraid not. I am here for your help.” He smile and took a sip of his coffee. Charlie on the other hand was not going to chance it, Marie may seem like a nice lady and all but she didn’t want to take any chances.

“I need you do something for me, you owe me if I do remember correctly, and I am. I need you do preform a ceremony for me.”

“A what?!” Charlie shot up out of her chair and looked down at Alastor horrified. “I..no....wait....isn’t this a bit sudden Al.” Charlie’s mind raced with thoughts of being married to Al and what that may intel. What the hell was happening. She started to feel dizzy and lightheaded and before she could say anything else to object she passed out. Charlie hit the floor hard before Alastor could catch her. “Oh dear.” Marie looked from Alastor to Charlie. “Well that was unexpected.” Alastor sighed and picked Charlie up placing her back into her chair where she would be safe.

“So this ceremony, is it marriage? Never thought you the marrying type.” Marie chuckled. “No not marriage.” Alastor began. “I want her soul, I want every part of her to belong to me in this life and the next! Haha!” Alastor’s charming facade faded away showing his true colours. “I need her, want her. She can never escape me. I won’t let her. I can’t. Please Marie help me, I can’t do this on my own.” Marie looked intrigued by the madman’s rambling. She nodded her head and stood from her seat going to an ancient looking book on the kitchen table. “I will help you this once but after today no more.” She spoke sternly. “You are deep in debt Alastor and by doing this you are testing the fates and the voodoo deities are not happy. One day you will pay for your crimes. Your unholy deeds are catching up to you and its ruining you. I know you cannot see it but I can. Unfortunately you seem to far gone to care and that will be your undoing.” Alastor stared wide eyed at Marie listening to her warning. A small laugh escaped him, he knew what he was doing and he would not die, not yet.

“Fine fine whatever just do this for me will you.” There was no sense in arguing, Alastor felt he was right deep down and no one was going to stand in his way. To hell with the consequences he had come so far, to far to give up now.

The furniture had been moved and underneath was a large circle in which Charlie was placed. Since the girl was currently unconscious they would have to take a few different measures to ensure everything went accordingly. Alastor then laid next to Charlie holding her hand tightly. Marie took strands of hair from the male and female and with a bit of chanting and magic the ritual had begun. The ritual, or ceremony as Alastor called it for Charlie’s sake was nothing spectacular. It carried on almost like a marriage ceremony would except Charlie had no say in the matter and her soul was now being bonded with Alastor’s. From this Alastor’s evil demon like shadow came up from the wood work to devour Charlie’s shadow showing he now owned her. The girl was now sadly tethered to her captor and no matter how much she resisted she would never be free of him. She belonged to the madman in life and death and when Alastor was gone he would see her again in hell. Charlie never stood a chance getting into heaven once she opened her heart to this lunatic, he would drag her down with him.

* * *

Charlie woke in Alastor’s house which had her wondering if everything had just been a bad dream. No it felt to real, it couldn’t have been, could it. She looked down to see she was in her nightgown and back her room, that sad pitiful excuse for a room. “Maybe it was all a bad dream.” She whispered as she turned over in her bed to fall back asleep. “What a weird dream.” She mumbled closing her sleepy eyes and falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I love writing it. I do appreciate the interest you all have shown and the comments and likes. ❤️
> 
> •Also I would like to apologise for not writing often. I have lost my motivation and it seems like not many are interested in this story anymore. I have gotten backlash from this fanfic and I just wanted to say that I do not condone Alastor’s actions. This was never meant to be a love story but one of twisted despair and obsession. I have based Alastor on real people and it was never my intention to make him a good guy. As for the story as a whole I don’t really have much planned except the ending but I hope you all will stick by my side till the end. And if this story is not for you I have many more ideas for other projects but for now I must stick with one. I hope you understand and thank you.


End file.
